Tenchi Muyo: No Need For a Swap
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: An Accident in Washu's Lab results in some unexpected mayhem...


Tenchi Muyo 

No Need For a Swap 

By 

Nicholas Stone 

Morning in the Masaki residence never changes. Tenchi knew this to be true as he sat listening to another spat raging between Ayeka and Ryoko. They both stood in the middle of the living room eye to eye, shouting at each other, crackles of energy flowing around their bodies. 

Just a little peace, thought Tenchi crouching protectively behind the couch. What could anyone ask for? He dared a peek up over the back checking on the progress of the heated debate. 

"You are so irresponsable, Ryoko!" raged Ayeka. "It specifically states on the calandar that it was your turn to buy groceries this week!" 

"Oh bogus!" snapped Ryoko. "I could have sworn it was your turn to go to the store!" 

"Well you thought wrong again as usual. Now we have nothing to eat for breakfast!" 

Ryoko smirked, hovering up into the air. She waved Ayeka off. "Feh, if you were the one planning to cook, then I guess we're better off anyway." 

Ayeka's jaw sagged open in shock. Angrily, she grabbed Ryoko by the tail pulling her violently down to the floor. 

"Ow!" cried Ryoko bouncing across the room. 

"You dispicable cur," raged Ayeka. "There is nothing wrong with my cooking!" 

Tenchi grimaced, watching Ryoko turn slowly around to gaze at the princess. A brow narrowed, then she stood up, rubbing the pain from her backside. He began inching towards the far end of the couch. 

"That, Princess Light-Butt, is a matter of opinion," she said. In a split second, Ryoko faded out of view, appering next to Tenchi. 

"Tell her, Tenchi," she cooed, stroking his hair. "Tell her how bad her so-called cooking is, hmm?" 

Gosh, I don't want to insult Ayeka, thought Tenchi. He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as a large bead of sweat formed on his brow. "Ah, ha, ha, well . . . it's not really . . . bad, uhm--." 

Ayeka drew in an audiable gasp, a hand covering her mouth. Tenchi paused, seeing the anguish forming in her eyes. 

"I mean, it is good. With more experience I'm sure Ayeka will be a champion chef just like Sasami." 

Ryoko frowned. She drew back, lips pressed tight together. "You lie," she snapped. 

Tenchi shrugged. "Like you said, an opinion," he answered. 

"Feh," grumbled Ryoko drifting up to her spot in the rafters. 

Ayeka knelt next to the couch. "Oh, Lord Tenchi. For a moment there I though you were going to side with that loathsome creature," she said. 

Ryoko stuck her tounge out at Ayeka. 

"I know you can cook, Ayeka," said Tenchi. "And with practice you'll be fine." 

Tears of joy welled up in Ayeka's eyes, Tenchi smiling brightly at her. I should be a Politician, he thought smuggly, thankful that he managed to squirm out of that trap. Suddenly, Ayeka hugged him tight. 

"Oh, Tenchi!" she exclaimed, pausing to return the insult to an exasparated Ryoko before continuing. "With your support there is nothing I cannot do! I am so happy!" 

"Hey, hey, break that up!" shouted Ryoko. She popped down the ground again, fist planted at either hip. Ayeka drew back. "What are you still here? I do believe there are groceries to be collected." 

"Tenchi!" 

Tenchi shrugged. "Well, I am kind'a hungry." 

"Okay, I'll go, I'll go!" cried Ryoko. 

She faded out, then just as quick faded back in again. 

"Money, honey," said Ryoko extending a hand. Tenchi whimpered lightly as he pulled several bills from his wallet. Pocketing the cash, Ryoko started to fade again, but before her face dissapeared she locked a threatening glare on Ayeka. 

"No funny stuff, Princess," she said. 

Ryoko dissapeared and Tenchi sighed. He stood up streaching his arms wide. "I better go and get started in the garden before the sun gets to hot. Say, while I'm out think you can fix up a nice cool pitcher of lemonade?" 

Ayeka shot to her feet, eager to please Tenchi. 

"Yes, Tenchi dear . . ., uh I mean of course Lord Tenchi." 

"That would be great. Well, gotta go." 

Tenchi headed out the door. 

"I'll have lunch and lemonade ready for when you return, Tenchi," Ayeka called after him as he exited the house. 

A broad smile covered Ayeka's face. She was giddy, aloft with an inner joy that burned strong inside. Dancing lightly across the room, Ayeka giggled as thoughts of her and Tenchi in passionate settings filled her mind. Oh for the day when she could finally claim him as her husband and consort. To vanqush that troll Ryoko would be another victory she longed to complete, but for now paitence was the key. 

A sudden thought hit Ayeka, and she turned heading to the kitchen. Squinting hard at the noteboard on the refrigerator door, Ayeka found the block denoting todays date, then casually wiped her name from the square. 

"Can't leave any evidence," she said laughing cynically. Writing in Ryoko's name, Ayeka dusted her hands. 

"Now then, what is lemonade?" 

* * * * * 

Tenchi rustled through the shed gathering up his tools for todays work in the field. It would be nice to work alone for awhile. Gives me a chance to think about things, inparticular Ayeka and Ryoko. 

If only those two could come to terms, then maybe just maybe I could find out what each one of them was really like. Pausing for a moment, Tenchi gazed out across the field thinking fondly of his past adventures with the two women. Ryoko really was something, he mused. A real handfull by anyones standards. Hard- headed, violently independent at times, she still could show a softer side when she wanted to. That and the fact that she had such a kicking body. 

Ayeka on the otherhand was the ideal woman. Perfect in every respect to the point of stiffling, nevertheless; she always managed to turn his head. He sighed. This situation was every man's dream! How come I feel so damned guilty. Two women, one man, paradise. Who could ask for anything more? 

A slight shift outside caught Tenchi's ear immediately putting him on the defensive. He cut his eyes off to one side picking up a hoe in a firm grip. Carefully, Tenchi inched up to the edge of the doorway with weapon raised. He peeked around only to find the grounds empty. 

"Did you find it?" a voice said from behind. 

Tenchi litteraly jumped through the roof. He spun around to find Proffessor Washu standing at the center of the room, nibbling on a carrot from one of the bins. 

"Darn it!" exclaimed Tenchi. He leaned up against the doorway clutching his heart, Washu giggling at his reaction. "Interesting response, Tenchi," she said walking over to him. 

"Well you scared me, Washu. What's the big idea anyway?" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need you to help me with something in the lab." 

Tenchi's brows rose at Washu's request. Anytime he ended up in Washu's dimensional chamber of horrors something usually bad happened. Last time it was a trip across time and space, before that mechanical Mihoshi. No, no, not again. 

Washu could see the fear in his eyes. "I know what you're thinking, Tenchi--," 

"Ha, ha, do you?" he replied. 

"Tenchi, I need your help for a very important project I've been working on for some time now." 

"I really need to be tending the field, Washu. Why don't you ask Ayeka to help you?" 

Tenchi took several steps towards the doorway, Washu following right along with him. 

"Because you're the only one I trust in my lab, Tenchi," she answered him. 

"Damn," grumbled Tenchi coming to a stop. Count on Washu to strike a nerve. In this case it was Tenchi's concern for safety, and whenever it came to Washu and her experiments, it was better for him to be around than Ayeka or Ryoko. Besides, repairing all the damage was starting to get real expensive. 

Tenchi leaned the hoe against the wall. "Okay, Washu. You got me." 

"Great!" said Washu. At the instance of a thought, Washu's tri-dimensional computer panel appeared before her. She tapped in some commands and a dark portal opened up right next to Tenchi. He started surprised by the appearance. 

"After you," said Washu gesturing towards the door. 

Tenchi nervously scratched his head, wondering how he could let himself get into such situations. 

* * * * * 

Nibbling tenderly on her knuckles, Ayeka stood staring down at her little sister snoozing in bed. I did tell her she could sleep in, she thought, but I must find out what Lemonade is. Tenchi will be expecting it! Kneeling down, Ayeka crawled gingerly closer to the futon. Sasami suddenly sturred shifting around onto her back. Another figure moved up under her neck and Ayeka could see Ryoko's pet/starship, Ryo-Ohki reposition herself against Sasami. 

"Sasami," called Ayeka lightly. She stirred, but remained asleep. Ayeka chewed on her bottom lip calling again. This time Sasami moaned, inhaling sharply. 

"Yes, mommy?" she said. 

Ayeka drew back. Mommy? She smiled, relizing that Sasami must be in one of her dreams again. Perfect, not only could she get the recipe from her, but it would look like she did it all by herself. Tenchi will be proud! 

"Sasami, um . . . tell mommy what you would like for lunch?" 

Her sister streached out her arms, crossing them over her chest. "Oh, mommy you could make anything." 

"Yes but it's such a nice hot day I was thinking about a picnic for us all." 

"That's (yawn) great, mommy." 

Ayeka inched closer. "How would you like some lemonade?" 

"Pink?" 

She started, pausing to think a moment. "Uh, no. I've seemed to have run out of pink coloring." 

Sasami chuckled. "You're funny, mommy," she said. 

"Yes. So tell me, how would you make your lemonade?" 

A frown covered Sasami's face. "You know how, mommy. You taught me," she replied. 

"Tell me you little . . . uh, I mean sweetheart, mommy wants to get it right just for you." 

"Oh, alright." 

Sasami dictated the ingrediants to Ayeka, the princess frantically jotting down the notes. "And make sure you use fresh lemons." 

"Fresh Lemons, right. Anything else?" 

"No, mommy." 

"Thank you, Sasami," said Ayeka standing up. 

"Your welcome, mommy." 

"Now rest, and when you wake up, I'll have everything all ready for you." 

"N'kay. Goodnight, mommy." 

Ayeka headed for the door, when Sasami called to her again. 

"Oh, and mommy," she said. 

"Yes, Sasami?" 

"Mmm... that's another day off you owe me," finished Sasami, smiling brightly as she turned over. 

Ayeka's cheeks flushed red staring dumbfounded at Sasami before scurring out the door. 

* * * * * 

Washu's dimentional laboratory flickered eerily between short flashes of energy, a myriad of cables snaking along the upper portion of the room. Tenchi stared up at the mass, tracing them back to a large console where Washu sat toying with a few switches on the panel. Beneath the bright glow from the screen, her features remined him of a mad scientist straight out of a Frankenstein move. He grimiaced, feeling a forboding sense of fear course through him. 

"Ah, Washu. May I ask what this is all for?" he asked moving hesitantly over to the panel. 

Washu looked over, fingers still typing on the panel. "Why of course, Tenchi. This is my Binary Logic Electron Nullifier." 

"Huh?" 

"Binary Logic Electron Nullifier." 

Tenchi mulled the title around in his mind for a moment. Nope, no way, he thought shaking his head. "So what's this thingamajig supposed to do?" 

Naaah! Primatives, Washu mused. "My Nullifier will allow me to project my very will into every computer on Earth." 

Glancing back up at the equipment around him, Tenchi thought about the implications of what Washu was attempting to do. "Gee, Washu. That's an very ambitous attempt there." 

"Yep." 

"I mean, if you succeed, you feasibly could--." 

Tenchi paused, mouth dropping open. A dark, michevious leer came to Washu's face as her plans finally hit him full on. 

"Washu! You aren't going to try and--," 

"Take over the Earth? Why of course, Tenchi," she replied. 

"But why!" 

"Why not?" 

"OH I don't believe I'm doing this," exclaimed Tenchi. He started pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Washu watched him, lost to his distress. 

"Tenchi, what's the matter?" 

He stopped, gaping at her. "You have to ask? Washu, you're planning to take over the Earth and you don't think I have anything to be alarmed about!" 

"No. So what if I bring a little order to the world, it certainly needs it." 

"But taking over--." 

"Not directly, Tenchi. By planting my control into the worlds computers I can make eh, suttle changes to the system. A new formula here, a reworking of a programing module there, small stuff that may seem minor but will be part of the grand scheme of things." 

Washu finished the final entries. "There," she said. " Now all that's left is to power up and we make history." 

"Uh, Washu," began Tenchi. She paused, arching a brow. 

"Don't you want to make history, Tenchi?" 

"Yeah, but not by manipulating the world. I don't think it's right." 

Washu laughed. "But its all for the better. Now come on we've wasted to much time already." 

Tenchi frowned but said nothing. Washu picked up a metallic headband, connected by several wires to a round orb suspended about the machine, putting it on. Multi-colored lights immediately winked into life sensing her brainwaves, and Washu let out a gratifying sigh. 

"Ah, it will be good to release some of this pressure," she said, hitting a few buttons on the panel. 

The orb lit up with a brilliant orange-yellow glow. Tenchi briefly shielded his eyes, wondering what was going to happen next. He could see Washu reclining the chair back. 

"Okay, Tenchi this is what I want you to do," she said to him. "See that flashing green indicator?" 

Tenchi glanced over to a square flashing on the consol panel. "Okay," he said. 

"When it stops, you hit it." 

"Then what?" 

Washu smiled. "Magic," she finished. 

Tenchi sighed, watching the light as it flashed. As the seconds passed it increased in tempo. In the chair Washu let out a satifying sound, snuggling in ready for the transferrance to occur. The green light twinkled bright for a moment then remained steady. Tenchi immediately hit it and ther was a bright flash behind him. 

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!" cried Washu. She was lit up like a christmas tree, hair frizzed out as ripples of energy danced around her body. Panic overcame Tenchi. Rushing to the console, he frantically began pushing buttons, anything to stop the machine. 

"Washu, what do I do?" he exclaimed. 

Washu could only wail in pain, thrashing about in the chair. Another sharp surge hit, and she was flung up out of the chair and across the room. 

"Washu!" cried Tenchi running after her. 

He skidded to a stop where Washu's smoldering form lay, kneeling down. Tenchi reached down, but a shock from her body made him jerk his hand back. 

"Washu, Washu speak to me," he pleaded to the woman. 

The energy to the machine cut out, Tenchi looking back for a second. Washu's light murrmur brought him back around. 

"Washu?" 

"Ooohhh," she trailed, rolling over on her back. Slowly, Washu's eyes opened and she blinked focusing on Tenchi's face. Tenchi waited, looking for any strange changes in her. "Are you all right?" 

Washu thought, gently running her tounge around the inside of her mouth. Nothing missing, she tested her limbs and found them in working order. "Hm," she sounded sitting upright. 

"Gee, Washu. You scared the daylights out of me. I though you were gone for sure," said Tenchi. 

Washu coughed, expelling a small puff of smoke. "Pphft! A small jolt like that kill me? I've seen better," replied Washu. 

"You have?" 

"Oh yes, much stronger than that." She paused to think a moment. "I must have cross-wired the conductor circuits with the Neural Transmitter." 

"Does that mean you're going to try this again?" 

"What do you expect, Tenchi? I trust you weren't thinking that I'd give up. Absurd!" 

Washu hopped to her feet. She patted away the smoke stains from her clothes. "Ah, much better. Come along, Tenchi." 

"Oh man," moaned Tenchi following Washu back to the controls. 

* * * * * 

A tall blonde-haired woman strode happily up the walkway to the Maskai home, humming a jaunty tune as she knocked on the door. Detective First-Class Mihoshi waited patiently for somebody to answer. When it looked like nobody would, she knocked again sure there was somebody there. Again the same repsonse. 

Hmm, wondered Mihoshi. She peered through the front window. "Hello. Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami?" 

The living room was empty, but that never stopped Mihoshi from entering her second home away from home. Opening the front door, Mihoshi went inside. Strange, she noticed the T.V. was on. Normally at this time of day Ryoko and Ayeka would be perched before the television set watching their favorite soap- opera. It was also getting close to her favorite midday show, certainly a priority to her. Before she could grab the remote, Mihoshi heard sounds coming from the kitchen. It sounded like somebody was straining with something heavy, loud grunts echoing down the hall. 

Carefully, Mihoshi followed the sound. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Over at the far counter Ayeka stood with her back to Mihoshi, straining with something held between her hands. It appeared that the Princess of Jurai was trying to crush something, her body quivering with exersion. Mihoshi walked silently up her curiosity aroused. 

"Hello, Ayeka," she said cherrfully. 

Ayeka shreeked, a small round yellow object shooting up in the air. She spun around, face contorted in rage. 

"Mihoshi!" she growled. "What in the Seven Heavens names are you doing sneaking up on . . ." 

Boink! 

The Lemon hit Ayeka square her on top of her head, bouncing into Mihoshi's hands. 

"You dropped this," Mihoshi said innocently. 

Steam literally boiled forth from Ayeka's ears. She snatched the lemon from her hands. Figuring that it would be useless to rage at the woman, Ayeka returned to her task. Mihoshi peered curieously over shoulders, trying to see. 

"What'cha doing, Ayeka?" she asked. 

"I am, ugh, trying to, argh, squeeze the juice out of this, oof, lemon!" 

"Oh. What for?" 

"Lemonade, silly!" 

Mihoshi scratched her head. "Oh," she said again. 

Watching Ayeka struggle with the fruit a bit longer, Mihoshi finally built up enough energy in her mind to come up with her next question. 

"Um, Ayeka. Don't you think peeling the lemon first will help you get the juice out?" 

Gaack sounded Ayeka grimacing sharply. Hiding her shock, she quickly recomposed herself. 

"Why uh, yes! I was merely softening up the skin to make it, ah easier for peeling. Yes, that's it." 

Mihoshi smiled. "Gee Ayeka you're really smart. Someone like me would have just taken a knife and cut it open. Guess that's why you are princess and I'm just a Galaxy Police Officer." 

Ayeka laughed nervously, Mihoshi following suit. 

"Mihoshi, what are you doing here?" asked Ayeka changing the subject. 

"Oh, it's Kiyone and my day off. Kiyone still sleeping, so I thought I'd come by and visit all of you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, but you seem to be the only one around right now." 

"Lord Tenchi is out tending the carrot patch, and Sasami is sleeping. I'm not sure what Washu is doing right now. I know! Why don't you go and surprise her." 

Glancing over in the direction of the hall closet, Mihoshi rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think Washu likes me popping in on her," she replied with some trepidation. 

"Don't be silly!" Ayeka began pushing Mihoshi towards the hall. "She's more than happy to see you," she lied. "Now while you are down there chatting, I'll finish preparing lunch for us all." 

"You really think she's going to want to talk to me?" 

"Of course. Confidentially, she has told me you are one of her favorite people to have around." 

Mihoshi's eyes brightened. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "Thanks Ayeka." 

Ayeka watched her run off down the hall. 

"Don't mention it, Mihoshi," muttered Ayeka. 

Relieved that the walking disaster zone was gone, Ayeka went back to making the lemonade mindful enough to use a knife this time to peel the lemons. 

* * * * * 

Tenchi's whole body tingled with light jolts of energy as he sat in the chair of the Neural Transmitter wondering what was going to happen next. Above, climbing around the energy sphere, Washu reconnected several wires, taking quick checks with the meter hovering before her. 

"Ah, Washu. I'm not going to get electrocuted now, am I?" asked Tenchi. 

"No, I've already rerouted that problem," she replied. 

Tenchi felt slightly relieved. "So I can like get up now, right?" 

Washu stopped to peer over the top of the sphere. "Will you stop worrying," she said. "I still need you there to recalibrate the sensors in the headband." 

"You want me to put that thing on my head!" 

She smirked. "Come on, Tenchi. Show me that spirit I'm used to seeing. We're about to make history here!" 

"But Washu--," 

"Come on. Put it on." 

Shaking his head, Tenchi picked up the headband. "What am I doing?" he mumbled as he put it on. 

The lights on the console flickered to life. Not as bright as before, nevertheless it was something. Washu shrugged. I can still use this to set the patterns, then recalibrate once I have all of the controls fixed. 

"That's good, Tenchi," she said. "Now just think warm thoughts." 

"Yeah right. Funny, very funny." 

Washu laughed to herself as she began adjusting the settings. After a few minutes, she turned the final settings on, nodding with approval. 

Okay, Tenchi. Reach over to the console and hit that small red button on the left." 

Tenchi looked over the console trying to spot the right button, but there were so many that he quickly became confused. "Ah, which one Washu?" he called up to her. 

"The left one, the left one right below that green button you hit the first time!" 

Spotting the button she referred to, Tenchi reached over. It was just out of his reach. "I'm going to have to get up out of this chair, Washu," he said. 

"No, you might disrupt all of my calibrations," answered Washu. 

"Well I can't reach the panel." 

"Damn! Stay there, I'll be there in a moment." 

"I'll get it for you Washu," Mihoshi's voice called out. 

"Oh, thank you Mihoshi," Tenchi said looking over to her. "It's that small button right underneath . . . MIHOSHI!" 

Washu's head popped up over the energy sphere. It only took one look for her to let out a cry of surprise. 

"FREEZE!" she shouted, stopping Mihoshi before she could reach the console. 

Like lightening Washu was down off the orb, rushing around to a screeching halt in front of the woman. She looked her up and down, pained expressions shifting across her face. 

"You're inside," she stammered incredulously. "You actually got in my lab. How?" 

"I dunno," replied Mihoshi with a shrug. "Your door was open, so I just like came in." 

"Impossible!" Washu began popping around her, various pieces of equipment appearing in and out of ether space. "There is no way you should be able to do that, Mihoshi. What about the chainguns, what happened to the moat? Didn't you come across the Mihoshi Mines is distinctly set to what little brainwaves you have?" 

"Uh, no." 

Washu stepped back, staring at her. "You are an anomaly," she said. 

"Is that good or bad?" asked Mihoshi scratching her head. 

Moaning, Washu turned leaning up against the side of the chair. "Why me? Can anyone tell me why I've been cursed with this?" 

"She's not harming anything, Washu," said Tenchi. 

Her head snapped up. "Not yet!" she said. Washu spun around. "But give her any chance and who knows what might happen!" 

"But all I was going to do was--," 

"No! You're not touching anything. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Came to visit everyone and have lunch." 

"Well, well go back out and bother Ayeka, Ryoko, or anybody!" 

"Calm down, Washu," said Tenchi. "There's no need to be rude. I'm sure Mihoshi won't get in the way." 

"Yeah, I won't. Besides, Ayeka is busy fixing lunch and I've no one to talk to." 

"Nooo!" Washu paced about, hands wringing in frustration through her hair. "Go talk to the TV. Anything but here in my lab!" 

Mihoshi's shoulders dropped, a flood of tears forming in her eyes. Tenchi, not wanting to see her cry, quickly stood up for her. 

"Washu, let her stay. I'll keep an eye on her. Besides we need her help anyway since I'm your human guinea-pig." 

Glancing back and forth between the two, Washu finally let out a sigh. She took Mihoshi by the hand guiding her over to the console. 

"You see that red button?" 

Mihoshi nodded. 

"When I say now, you press it. Just once, not twice, not three times. Just once." 

"Well . . . what if I accidentally press it more than once?" asked Mihoshi. 

Washu shuddered but kept her composure. "Don't, or Tenchi might get an electrolobotomy," she answered. 

"Hey I thought you fixed that--," 

A sturdy push forced him back into the chair, Washu staring at him. 

"You have to trust me," she said smiling. Tenchi grimaced, beads of sweat building on his forehead. 

Returning to her perch on top of the orb, Washu produced her equipment and began fiddling with the circuits. Occasionally she would peer down at Mihoshi to make sure the dizzy police officer was not doing anything like moving or breathing the wrong way. Nope, Mihoshi stood with finger poised over the button staring at it like an expectant child waiting for candy. A few more adjustments and the orb suddenly flickered to life. 

"Mihoshi get ready!" 

"N'kay!" 

Washu let the energy build. When her instruments signaled the power was at peak capacity, she peered over the orb again. "Now, Mihoshi!" she cried. 

Mihoshi hit the button and a surge of blue energy crackled above the orb. It hissed in mid-air then flashed, traveling down one of the wires towards a terror stricken Tenchi. He yelled, curling up as it approached. There came a sputter then the energy dissipated just short of reaching the headband. 

"What the?" Washu frowned and quickly climbed down from her perch. Running over to the chair, she climbed up on the backrest and began examining the wires. 

"I didn't do anything, Washu," Mihoshi said. "I did exactly as told, so this time I can't be blamed." 

"Silence, mindless-one," snapped Washu. "Obviously this is some product of your aura being in the vicinity. Tenchi will you sit up. I can't see what I'm doing here!" 

"A-am I still alive?" he muttered. 

"Of course. That little burst wouldn't have hurt you in any way." 

Tenchi peeked out over his arms looking about. Safe for now, he sat up. "That's it Washu. I'm done being the test target," he said reaching up for the headband. A sharp slap knocked his hands back down. 

"Stop worrying. Sheesh! It's a wonder you Earthlings have managed to get where you are with all of this fear inside." 

"Its called survival instincts, Washu. Mine are burning my ears right now." 

Washu rolled her eyes. "Hold still," she said looking over the headband. Several hums and ahs followed. 

"Well I'll be," she said. "Here's the culprit." 

Along one of the nodes of the headband a stray filament hung loose, detached somehow from the rest of the connections. A minor fix for the Great Washu, she quickly had the connection repaired. 

"There," she said looking back up at the orb. Still full of energy, the experiment could go on now without any more problems. "That should finish that. Now all I have to--," 

Click! 

Tenchi and Washu both started, looking sharply over to Mihoshi. Her finger was just clearing the depressed red button. Their mouths sagged in shock. 

"What?" questioned Mihoshi noticing the looks. "Washu said now." 

"I don't mean `Now', Mihoshi!" shouted Washu. 

A sharp crackle brought the two's attention back to the orb, and the uncontrolled mass of energy racing down towards them. Washu's cries merged with Tenchi's as they were engulfed in a bright flash. Mihoshi shielded her eyes with her arms and backed away. Both the console and orb began to shake, and Mihoshi recognized the disaster about to erupt. She spun dashing for the far side of the room but made only a few steps when a strong explosion lifted her from the floor. 

* * * * * 

A rumble shook the Maskai home, Ayeka rushing to the kitchen doorway. She peered down the hall at the closet wondering what was going on. Hurried footsteps came down the stairs, Sasami peering over the railing, Ryo-Ohki held close in her arms. "What was that, mommy?" she asked. 

"I don't know," answered Ayeka. "It came from Washu's laboratory." 

"We'd better go check and see if she's all right," said Sasami. 

Wiping her hands dry, Ayeka headed down the hall Sasami in close trail. She suddenly stopped, peering down at her sister with eyes narrowed. 

"Don't be funny," Ayeka said as she reached for the handle. The Princess opened the door and was greeted by a puff of misty gray smoke, choking them for a moment. "Washu!" she called peering into the void. All the normal lighting leading into Washu's laboratory were out, only the flickering of computer lights offering any type of lighting for them to see. Trading worried looks, Ayeka, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki went in. 

"Washu!" called Ayeka again. This time there came a low moan off to her left. Following the sound, Ayeka suddenly tripped on something on the floor. She yelped scurrying back. Between the flashes, Sasami recognized the dazed figure on the floor. 

"Mihoshi!" she cried out going to her aid. 

With her help, Mihoshi sat up. She clutched her forehead trying to recover from the blast. 

"Mihoshi, what happened?" asked Ayeka. 

"Ooh . . . one of Washu's experiments seems to have backfired," answered Mihoshi. 

"Where is Washu?" 

Mihoshi pointed in the general direction of the main console. "She was over there with Tenchi and--," 

"Tenchi!" exclaimed Ayeka. Spinning around, Ayeka desperately called out his name. Another moan sounded and Ayeka rushed off to investigate. 

"Are you hurt, Mihoshi?" Sasami asked. Mihoshi shook her head slowly and got to her feet. They followed Ayeka in search of their friends. 

The moan came from beneath a pile of chairs and shelving, Ayeka frantically tossing aside the debris to get at whomever lay underneath. "Don't just stand there, help me!" she shouted at the two. Sasami and Mihoshi pitched in, and soon they had cleared away the mess. Lying on the floor face down was Washu. Her clothes were blackened from the burst, hair dishelven, but she looked to be without any apparent major injuries. 

"Washu," said Ayeka kneeling beside her. She moaned again, then slowly looked up. 

"Is it lunch yet?" she asked. 

"No! Where is Tenchi?" 

"Tenchi . . . Tenchi Maskai? Why he's that cute guy who lives here." 

"I did not ask who Tenchi was. I asked where is he!" raged Ayeka. 

Washu flinched slightly. "Oh . . . he should be over in that chair," she finally answered pointing over the Nullifier. Leaving Washu in Sasami's care, Ayeka went in search of Tenchi. The chair was empty; all the wiring and electrical circuits burnt of blown from their mountings. She looked around the other side, and spotted Tenchi on his hands and knees, shaking his head. 

"Lord Tenchi!" exclaimed Ayeka rushing to his side. There was smoke still drifting up from the sides of Tenchi's head, a dull gaze in his eyes. "I'm still alive?" he muttered. 

"Tenchi, are you hurt?" 

"Uh, I don't feel anything wrong, but I'm still seeing stars." He looked up squinting at her. "Ayeka?" 

Ayeka placed her arms around him. "I'm getting you out of here," she said helping him up. 

Mihoshi and Sasami helped Washu up and everyone quickly left the shattered laboratory. As the fresh air caught Washu's lungs, she gasped drawing in a few gulps. Sasami led her over to the couch. 

"Relax, Washu," she said to the dazed scientist. 

"Who, what . . . where am I!" exclaimed Washu. 

"You're in the Maskai home, Washu," answered Mihoshi. 

Sasami nudged her sharply in the side with an elbow. "It's alright, Washu. You've just had a slight, uh . . . accident," Sasami explained. 

"Accident? What kind of accident!" 

Ayeka led Tenchi over to the other side of the couch. Sitting him down, she went to fetch a wet towel from the kitchen. Tenchi blinked his eyes and looked around. 

"Hmm, seems that your attempt at world domination failed, Washu," he said. 

"World Domination?" questioned Sasami. 

Washu began to sob in her arms, body heaving with each breath. She let out a moan. "My lab. My pretty, beautiful, wonderful laboratory gone!" 

"It's not gone," said Mihoshi. "It's just kind'a messed up that's all!" 

Anger filled Washu's eyes. "And it's all your fault!" cried Washu. Springing from the couch, Washu and Mihoshi blended together rolling across the floor. Ayeka rush back in. 

"Washu!" shouted Sasami. 

"Oh my goodness!" she cried running over to help break them up. 

Washu thrashed about in Ayeka's arms trying desperately to get back at Mihoshi's throat. "If you hadn't pressed that button I and my thingamajig would be in control of the world!" 

Mihoshi sat up rubbing her neck. "Gee, Washu. If you wanted to wrestle you could have asked. I'm thoroughly trained in all forms of hand-to-hand combat." 

The two sisters giggled, but Washu found nothing funny about it increasing her struggles. 

"Let me go, I'll kill her, I'll pull every strand of hair from her head, I'll, I'll--," 

"Calm down, Washu!" ordered Ayeka. Much to her surprise, Washu stopped. "There, now there is no reason to get angry over some machine. You can rebuild it." 

A lost expression covered Washu's face and she stood staring at the floor. Ryo-Ohki hopped up giving her a gentle nudge, but the genius did not move an inch. Ayeka waved a hand in front of her eyes gaining no response. 

"Washu?" 

Washu let out a light laugh, then slowly covered her mouth with her hands. With eyes wide as saucers, she gazed around at everyone. 

"Did you . . . did you hear what I just said?" she said, fist clenched tight to her chin. 

"Yes, you said you were going to kill me," answered Mihoshi cheerfully. 

"No, no not that, you ditzy blonde! Before, Before!" 

"You mean that thing about the thingamajig?" asked Sasami. 

"Yes, that!" cried Washu. "My, my, my--," 

"What, Washu?" said Ayeka. "Your machine?" 

Washu spun around. "It's not a machine," she said firmly. "It's a . . . it's a--," 

She paused; her mind obviously locked in thought. Ayeka hung on the silence, finally becoming impatient. 

"Well what is it called!" she shouted. 

"I-I don't know," answered Washu. 

Jaws sagged open at her response. Washu the Ultimate Galactic Genius not knowing an answer? Their brains failed to register the information, then a loud hacking noise broke them from the shock. On the floor, Washu was on her knees clutching her throat as if choking on something. 

"Washu!" said Ayeka, kneeling down to pat her vigorously on the back. 

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Washu managed to say brushing the princess aside. She started sharply, sitting down stunned. "Or am I?" 

"What happened?" 

"Did I say what I think I said?" 

Mihoshi nodded her head. "Yep, you said `I don't know'." 

The mention of the phrase alone hurt Washu's ears and she flinched. 

"I don't believe this. Me saying I don't know, GAACK!" 

Again, the scientist clutched at her throat choking on the words. 

"I don't understand why you of all people can forget just like that," commented Ayeka. She gazed up at the ceiling thinking for a second. "Unless you've had another birthday pass." 

Reaching up, Washu jerked the princess down by the collar, glaring eye to eye with her. 

"Are you calling me old, sister?" she growled. 

"Heh, heh, I merely am suggesting that maybe time has somehow caught up with you?" 

Sasami suddenly appeared over a shoulder examining Washu's hair. "I don't see any gray hairs, Ayeka," she said. 

Mihoshi reached out, plucking something from a tuff on top. "I found one!" she announced. 

"Get away from me!" cried Washu. The three women scurried back amidst cheerful laughs. "This is not old age. This is worse!" 

"What could be worse than growing old?" asked Sasami. 

Washu sighed. "I might have lost my genius." 

"Heavens no," said Ayeka in disbelief. 

It could possibly be the only answer and Washu dreaded the notion of being normal like every other person in the galaxy. Sadly she sank to her knees and began crying again. 

"Don't cry, Washu," said Sasami trying to comfort her. 

"Aaaaahhh . . . you don't know what this means to meeeeee!" she sobbed. 

"Well it looks like Detective First Class Mihoshi will have to just go and find them!" declared Mihoshi. She knelt beside Washu producing a pad and paper. "Now then, what does your genius look like?" 

Staring at the blonde for a moment, Washu let out another long wail. Behind her, Ayeka and Sasami shook their heads. "Ayeka, this is bad," Sasami said to her sister. "Without her genius, Washu is virtually helpless." 

"Yes. We've got to figure out a way to recover her intelligence before she drowns us." 

Ayeka pulled Mihoshi away before she upset Washu any further. "Washu, stop this. I know you can conduct yourself better." 

"But you're not stupid either!" cried Washu. She tipped her head up to the sky. "I've been Mihoshied!" 

Ayeka sighed. She let the woman cry looking over to Tenchi to see how he was doing. He sat quietly, gently stroking the backside of Ryo-Ohki. There was a strangely calm expression on his face, one she had never seen before. Something was not right. 

"Tenchi?" she said. 

His brows rose, the only indication that she held his attention. 

"Tenchi, is there something wrong with you?" 

Tenchi pursed his lips tightly together, eyes cutting from side to side. Finally he spoke. 

"Why no, Ayeka, I am absolutely fine. I am just making casual observations of this entire situation. It does seem to be very complicated." 

Washu's cries abruptly ceased, her eyes cutting over to him. "Huh?" she said. 

Ayeka took a few steps towards Tenchi. "Tenchi, what did you just say?" 

Placing Ryo-Ohki down on the couch with a friendly smile, Tenchi stood up. He began pacing in a small circle while explaining. 

"I figure it this way. Somehow the Binary Logic Electron Nullifier, or what you all have incorrectly identified as a thingamajig, absorbed all of Washu's intellect and carefully deposited them someplace else. Now from what I can gather, it did not transmit it into the world's computer networks so that means it still has to be in the laboratory." 

Mihoshi and Sasami stared dumbfounded at him. They exchanged looks then together said, "Huh?" 

"Tenchi?" Ayeka said taking in a light gasp. 

"Oh, no," moaned Washu. 

It did not take a genius to figure out what had happened, and Mihoshi reinforced that fact. She glanced back and forth between Washu and Tenchi, then tapped Washu on the shoulder. 

"Mission accomplished," she said snapping her a salute. "I found your brains!" 

"No . . . no, NOOOOOOO!" cried Washu. 

In a flash, she charged across the room leaping onto Tenchi's back. He staggered letting out a cry as the woman began pulling painfully on his hair. 

"Thief, thief!" she shouted. "Gimme back my brains, gimme back my brains!" 

"Help!" shouted Tenchi trying to shake her off. 

Ayeka and Sasami quickly pulled Washu away before any harm could come to him. 

"Let me go, I want my brains back!" she shouted struggling in their grip. 

"Washu, I'm sure Tenchi will be able to think of something, won't you Tenchi?" said Sasami. 

A nervous pause passed, everyone looking at Tenchi waiting for his reply. Silently he thought, rubbing his chin as he mulled the problem around in his new mind. 

"I guess I can. That is if the lab is not beyond repair." 

Washu told the girls to let her go and they did, careful to keep a close eye on her. She walked back over to Tenchi and stared up at him. "What are you waiting for then? Get busy!" ordered Washu with a twitch of her head towards the closet. 

Tenchi smiled. Heading for the door, he suddenly turned. "You know there is one good thing about all of this." 

"What's that?" asked Washu. 

"At least none of your brainwaves got out. We would have a hell of a time getting you restored back to normal then, eh?" 

"Quit philosophizing and get down there!" snapped Washu. 

Tenchi scurried through the door. 

* * * * * 

Unfortunately, Tenchi was very wrong about the situation. Traveling at lightspeed though the gamma quadrant of Sol streaked a lone figure, patrolling the area sweeping for any misdeeds or potential crimes in the works. It was a Galaxy Police Droid, Mark VI Enforcer class, on independent duty of the underdeveloped portions of known space. Humanoid in appearance with a dull smokey-grey tint its long slender arms, bulky legs, and tapered head gave it an almost demonic appearance fitting for the job it had to do. This current model, designated E603, felt an elation of joy run through its circuitry as it flew on. Last leg of the journey, a final sweep then return to Galaxy Police Headquarters for some needed maintenance and rest. 

Ah, the jobs of an Enforcer thought E603. The Android had every reason to feel proud. It was the most highly decorated Enforcer in the history of the force, an icon other Enforcers looked up to for inspiration. Having brought in the notorious Korvou gang in the J-14 sector single handed, the promotion and upgrade to independent assignment gave E603 rights and privileges not normally regulated to AI units. 

Tipping past the range of a black hole, E603 started figuring trajectories back home when a sudden sharp burst of energy registered on its sensors. The Enforcer came to an abrupt stop taking several fixes on the emissions. 

Strange, this energy triggered alerts in his criminal database. Searching its vast stores, he came across a signature that matched. A new alert triggered this time indicating that the source was regarded as a high priority target. But there was no way the criminal could have escaped a suspension crystal unless they had assistance. 

Not likely in this part of the universe; E603 made a patch to Galaxy Headquarters requesting further instructions. The reply was swift in coming, and for the first time surprise came to the android. 

The orders were clear. Recommit the escapee to imprisonment, and ensure that there will be no more contact with outside sources. 

Acknowledging its instructions, E603 projected a new course towards the small backwater planet known as Earth and began reviewing its database on the criminal of the day. 

Professor Washu thought E603 as it raced through the void . . . 

* * * * * 

"HO, I'm back!" announced Ryoko, coming through the front door arms full of grocery bags. 

A pallor of gloom filled the air, Ryoko instantly picking it up. She smelled a light trace of burnt ozone in the air, then gazed around at the four seated in the living room. 

"Okay, let me guess. Ayeka served lunch?" she said. 

"No I did not!" snapped Ayeka. 

"Hmm. A death in the family?" 

Washu looked sadly up. "Worse. I've been Mihoshied," she said. 

Mihoshi hugged Washu suddenly close to her. "Isn't that great! Now we can be close friends and pal around just like Kiyone and I do all--," 

"Get off me!" cried Washu waving the woman off. 

Ryoko blinked her eyes. "Okay," she said looking to Sasami. "Sasami?" 

"There was an explosion in Washu's laboratory. Washu's genius somehow got transposed into Tenchi," she explained. 

"Ah-uh." 

Silently, Ryoko went back out the front door. It burst open shortly after, Ryoko reentering. 

"HO, I'm back!" she announced again. 

Ayeka shot to her feet. "Now what was that?" she asked. 

"Well I thought that maybe I entered another dimension and figured stepping back out would get me to the right one." 

"Really," said Ayeka throwing her hands up in the air. "This is not the Twilight Zone, Ryoko. This is serious and you're not helping one bit!" 

"Okay, okay!" Ryoko set the groceries down on the coffee table and moved closer to Washu. She looked her over for a few minutes, and then a curious gleam came to her eyes. Ayeka arched a brow at her. 

"Ryoko--," 

"What, what? I'm not doing anything!" 

"You've got that evil glint about you, so don't play innocent with us." 

Ryoko smirked. Sitting down next to Washu, she placed a friendly arm around her shoulders. "So you're really stupid, huh?" 

Washu nodded. "I've tried accessing my ether portals, summon my mobile consoles but nothing works." 

"No powers?" 

"None." 

"Totally helpless?" 

"Yep." 

"Tch, tch, tch," sounded Ryoko shaking her head. Suddenly Ryoko was up on her knees leaning close to Washu. 

"How far away is the sun from Earth?" 

Washu frowned and drew back to look at her. "I don't know." 

Immediately her jaw closed down on her tongue, throat muscles contracting painfully tight. She let out a throttled cry dropping to the floor. Ryoko stared amazed at her reaction. 

"Wow," she muttered. 

"Ryoko. We told you she was not herself!" shouted Ayeka. 

Ryoko ignored her, and as Washu pulled herself up, she popped around to the other side. 

"What is two plus two?" 

"Ah, ah . . . six? AAARRGGGHH!" 

A laugh emanated from Ryoko as Washu fell back to the floor. She hovered up into the air, chuckling and laughing uncontrollably. Sasami went over to help Washu. 

"That's not nice, Ryoko!" she said. 

"Do you know how long I've waited to see something like this?" replied Ryoko. "The Great Washu, Mad Scientist Extraordinare, now nothing more than a helpless normal being. Hahahaha!" 

"Stop it, Ryoko!" shouted Ayeka. Grabbing her tail, Ayeka pulled her away from the couch. "That is not fair and you know it!" 

"Oh smiff smoff. I just wanted to see how bad this was." 

"Well that was a cruel way to find out!" 

"Yes," agreed Mihoshi. "You shouldn't take advantage of people when they're down, Ryoko. Especially when they're as old as Washu is." 

A hand slammed down on the coffee table, Washu pulling herself angrily from the floor. She climbed back up on the couch but did not stop there, crawling towards Mihoshi. The blonde leaned back fearfully as Washu crawled up onto her chest. They stared eye to eye with on another, then Washu drew in a breath. 

"Old? This would not be happening if you had not pushed that button when you did!" 

Mihoshi gulped. "Uh, Washu does that mean you're mad at me?" 

Fire burned in Washu's eyes. "This is all your fault!" 

"Sasami!" cried Ayeka as Washu began throttling Mihoshi. 

Together they wrestled Washu off, Ryoko laughing in the background. 

"You guys should go on the road," she said. "You're funny!" 

"Will you stop laughing and help us calm her down!" shouted Ayeka. 

Sasami reacted before things got out of hand. She spun Washu around and much to everyone's surprise slapped Washu hard across the face. It got suddenly quiet, Washu staring in shock at Sasami. She started to say something, paused then stared at her again. 

"Th-thanks," she finally said. "I needed that." 

Sasami looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Washu." 

Placing a hand to her cheek, Washu shook her head. "No, you did what was right." 

Gazing around at the others, Washu suddenly headed for the closet. 

"Washu, where are you going?" asked Ayeka. 

"To check on Tenchi. I need to get my brains back before I go insane." 

"You mean you aren't already?" commented Ryoko. 

"Shut up, Ryoko!" snapped Ayeka. 

Washu stared at them, then opened the door heading down into the darkness. 

* * * * * 

Amazingly, Tenchi somehow managed to get a majority of the lights back on in the laboratory. The place was in shambles; shattered glass strewn about the floor, electronic consoles still smoldering lightly around the room. The women walked hesitantly in looking around for Tenchi. Ryoko called for him, only to hear Ryo-Ohki's short meow in reply. They found the cabbit perched atop one of the consoles nibbling on a carrot. Suddenly Tenchi grumbled loudly, coming around from behind. 

"Tenchi!" exclaimed Ryoko. She flew out to great him with arms wide, only to be stopped in mid-flight as Ayeka grabbed her tail. 

"Cool your engines," she said. 

"I think it `jets', Ayeka," Sasami corrected her. 

"Whatever." 

Ryoko squirmed in the air trying to get free. "Hey let go of my tail!" 

"No, Tenchi has no time for your antics." 

"Don't hide jealousy behind good intentions, Princess," snapped Ryoko. She faded out, appearing at Tenchi's side. "Tenchi always has time for his dear Ryoko. Don't you, Tenchi?" 

Tenchi flinched as she pinched his cheeks, quickly moving away. Washu interposed herself between them. 

"We've no time for romantic fighting!" she shouted. "Tenchi's got to fix this stuff so I can get back to normal." 

"Pooh," muttered Ryoko, crossing her arms in frustration. 

Washu turned around. "Okay, Masaki. What's the progress?" 

"Progress?" asked Tenchi. 

"About fixing that thingamajig over there!" 

Tenchi's brows rose up. He cast a curious gaze on the Nullifier, rubbing his chin. "Hmm. I haven't even thought about that yet." 

"What!" 

"I've been getting power restored. Then I plan to bring my main computer system up, followed by--," 

Tenchi reached out a hand, and out of ether space Washu's portable computer console appeared. All five women drew in audible gasps. 

"Let me see here, ah yes," continued Tenchi. "Recalibrate the Ion Oscillators, charge the Telecomtors and reconnect my cable T.V." 

"D-d-did you see what he just did?" asked Ryoko to the others. 

"Not only does he have her genius, he also has her powers," said Sasami. 

Washu stared at Tenchi hard. "And what's all this `My' stuff, huh? Those brains belong to me, Tenchi Masaki, and I'll thank you to return them in the same condition you found them." 

"Return them?" Tenchi put a frown on his face. "Return? Now why would I want to do that?" 

"But Tenchi, you can't keep Washu's intelligence," Ayeka said. "It, it would not be the same, I mean, you would not be the same Tenchi I want, eh like." 

Washu dropped to her knees still in shock. "It's got to be my intelligence taking him over," she said. "That's got to be the reason . . . isn't it, Tenchi?" 

Tenchi shrugged. "Well, it is nice having this ability. You know I can see now why you have so much fun creating things, Washu." 

"Eew, yuck!" exclaimed Ryoko. In a flash, she was at Tenchi's feet hugging him tight around the waist. "No, Tenchi, no. I don't like you this way. Please go back to the way you were!" 

"Let me go, Ryoko," Tenchi said pulling her arms from around him. "I have no more time for silly things like love and trivial pursuits." 

Ryoko literally turned to stone, falling back to the floor. Ayeka's chest heaved, her breath coming in short fits. "Lord Tenchi . . . you, you can't mean that!" 

"Yes he can, Ayeka," said Mihoshi. "There's not enough time for him to run from you and Ryoko and repair Washu's whatchamacallit." 

Ayeka and Sasami both turned giving her dark glares. 

"Binary Logic Electron Nullifier, Mihoshi," Tenchi said. "Please try to get it right." 

"But why, Tenchi!" shouted Ayeka. 

"You ask why? Because, Ayeka--," 

Tenchi took a commanding stance, placing his fist to his hips. The lights suddenly dimmed and a spotlight shined down on him. 

"I am now a Genius!" he proclaimed. 

Small puffs and fliers went off around him, then over his left shoulder one of Washu's miniatures arose. Its appearance was made up to look like Tenchi, dark hair, happi coat and all. 

"He is a genius!" proclaimed Miniature A. 

Another small form appeared on his right shoulder. 

"He certainly is!" added Miniature B. The lights came back up. Tenchi looked confidently around. 

"You see, girls I--," 

GLOMP! 

Tenchi's cry carried through the room as Washu's form latched tightly about his neck. 

"Gimme back my brains, gimme back my brains. They're mine, mine you hear me, MINE!" she cried tugging painfully on his ears. "Ow, Washu get off me!" 

"Not until you swear to restore my brains!" 

Ryoko watched as the two conducted their one-sided dance before looking over at the others. "Hey, should we try and help Tenchi?" she asked. 

"I don't know," answered Ayeka. "If Tenchi is planning to keep her brains, we should not interfere with . . . progress." 

"That's progress?" said Sasami. 

The tussle continued for a few minutes. Finally, Tenchi gave in. Washu twisted his ears down, bringing him to his knees. 

"Your main priority is getting the Nullifier fixed, clear?" 

"Yeah, all right!" 

She let him go hopping down to the floor. Rubbing his head, Tenchi stood up. Washu stood glaring at him, her dark eyes penetrating his soul. "Now?" he asked. 

"Get to work!" 

"But I'm hungry, and it's almost time for--," 

"WORK!" snapped Washu. Tenchi scurried off. 

"Boy, even without her powers, Washu is really a bitch," Mihoshi innocently pointed out. That brought Washu around. 

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, airhead," she growled. 

"Well I've seen enough," replied Ryoko getting up from the floor. "It's good to see how sorry you are beneath that exterior of wisdom." 

"Keep talking. Once I'm myself, I'm going to--," 

Washu snapped her fingers trying to recall a term from her mind. 

"Sasami, what was that term we heard on that American television show yesterday?" 

Sasami closed an eye thinking hard for a moment. "Affirmative Action?" she said. 

"No, the other one. You know, the one that made you laugh." 

"Oh. Hook you up!" 

"That's it!" An evil glint filled Washu's eyes as she returned her attention to Ryoko. "Once I'm better, I'm going to hook you up with some real pain, child." 

"I'm shaking in my boots," replied Ryoko. 

"Come on, let us go and leave these two to work," said Ayeka. Grabbing Ryoko by an arm, she led her back towards the door. Halfway, Ryoko suddenly spun around. 

"Hey, Washu. How many planets are there in this solar system?" 

Stifled grunts from Washu sounded, cheeks puffing up as she fought to keep back those dreaded words. Ryoko laughed loudly as Sasami and Ayeka dragged her off before the demented pirate could causes any further problems. 

* * * * * 

Cutting through Earth's atmosphere, E603 leveled his approach towards the large island directly below him. Heavily populated with lots of urban development, the droid wondered if its sensors had not become confused by all the lower level waves polluting the frequencies of this miserable planet. 

A quick check found all systems normal, and soon it had finalized a location near one of the cities registered as Tokyo in its databanks. No doubt, this will take careful planning. Would not want to alert the locals that a superior intelligence is in their presence. 

Making a final turn, E603 rushed on towards the objective. 

* * * * * 

Furiously, Ayeka slammed the closet door shut. She stormed into the middle of the living room and turned. 

"You are so despicable, Ryoko!" she shouted. 

"What, what have I said that isn't true, Ayeka. Washu is a crazed, power hungry person who should really be locked up in a mental institution." 

Ayeka stared at the laughing Ryoko, narrowing her eyes. "How can you say such a thing about Washu? She is in despair and all you can do is laugh!" 

Ryoko flopped back onto the couch holding her stomach as she giggled unceasingly. "Well she deserves it. Running around creating all those strange inventions of hers, destroying everything around us. Hell, it's about time she got her ego rocked." "Ryoko!" 

"It's true!" shouted Ryoko, sitting up. "Look at her now. Can't do anything domestic, walking around like a lost pup whining `Gimme my brains, gimme my brains'. Pathetic." 

"Humph, like you have room to talk. All I ever see you do around here is watch television or sleep." 

Ryoko tensed at the rebuke. The steam built in her temples, and she slowly rose off the couch. Sasami chewed on her bottom lip nervously, hoping that the two women would not start fighting. Silently, they stood eye to eye. The very air seemed to crackle between them, and then Ryoko let out a light sigh. 

"Okay, so I don't do as much as you or Sasami. I still pull my weight," she said. 

"Do not make me laugh!" cried Ayeka. "What, drink up all of the Sake? Eat twice what everyone combined eats? You flatter yourself, Ryoko." 

A dark sneer formed over Ryoko's face. 

"Oh please, don't fight!" said Sasami. 

Before blows could be traded, there came a knock at the front door. 

"You want to make yourself useful, answer the door," said Ayeka. 

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, but she thought about Sasami's request. She smiled drifting over to the door. "Don't think this is over, Ayeka," said Ryoko grabbing the door handle. "I'm sure I can fit busting you butt into my--." 

All the air left Ryoko as her eyes caught sight at the figure standing at the doorway. She immediately recognized it as a Galaxy Police Mark VI Enforcer Android, the toughest in their inventory. Shock filled her eyes as the bright red sensor light locked squarely on her. It leaned its demonic head forward. 

"Washu?" said the deep metallic voice. 

Relief passed through her as she turned around. "Oh Washu!" called Ryoko. "Washu you have a visitor!" 

Muffled grumbling's came from the hall closet as Washu made her way through ether space to the Masaki home. The door burst open, Washu storming out. 

"Alright, this had better be important. Tenchi is starting to . . . AAAHHHHHH!" 

In a split second, Washu darted back into the closet. 

"Stop criminal!" ordered the Enforcer, shooting after her. 

Quietly, Ryoko sank down into the floor; Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ayeka staring at the hulking droid. 

"Wow, a Mark VI Enforcer," said Mihoshi. "I've always wanted to see one." 

"Yes but what is it doing here, and why is it after Washu?" questioned Ayeka. 

At the closet entrance, the android stood with part of his body inside flinging out clothes, equipment, and other things in his search for Washu. Carefully, Ayeka and Sasami moved up behind him. 

"E-excuse me, sir," said Ayeka timidly. The droid stopped, turning around. 

"Yes?" 

"Uh, can we inquire why you are here?" 

"I am after the criminal Professor Washu. She is--," E603 paused. Running its scanner over the sisters, it suddenly realized to whom it was talking to. "Lady Ayeka, Lady Sasami!" it cried dropping to one knee. "Forgive me, milady. I was so caught up in my pursuit I did not immediately recognize you." 

"That is fine. Now tell me what has Washu done to warrant apprehension?" 

E603 stood up. "She is a known and dangerous criminal. Records show that she still owes 350 millenniums of imprisonment to the galaxy. I am here to recommit her." 

"Recommit her. Washu?" said Sasami in disbelief. 

Ayeka shook her head. "There must be some mistake. Our Washu is to be imprisoned?" 

"Yes, milady. Now, by your leave, I must continue pursuit." 

The Enforcer recommenced digging through the closet. Ayeka and Sasami huddled close together, waving Mihoshi over to join them. 

"We can't let him get to Washu," said Sasami. "She's no criminal." 

"But this droid is an official representative of Galaxy Police, right Mihoshi?" Ayeka said. 

"Yep, an official law enforcing android, with full jurisdiction no matter--," 

Ayeka raised a hand stopping her. "We don't need a full history." 

Ryoko appeared out of the floor between them. "Yeah, and we certainly don't need that thing around here either," she added. 

"Humph! If it should be recommitting anyone it should be you." 

"Oh really," snarled Ryoko getting eye to eye with her. 

"Stop it!" said Sasami. "We have a big problem here and all you two can do is fight!" 

Sasami's words refocused their attention back on the Enforcer droid in the closet. They looked over at it for a moment trying to figure out what could be done. 

"Mihoshi, you're a Detective First Class. Why don't you tell this Enforcer to stop?" suggested Ayeka. 

Mihoshi wrung her hands nervously, a slight grimace on her face. "I can't." she said. 

"Why not! I thought you cops were supposed to have rules about territory and all that?" shouted Ryoko. 

"We do but, um an Enforcer doesn't need my approval to pursue a suspect. In fact . . . I'm supposed to help them!" 

"Oh you're no help," Ayeka grumbled. "It looks like I'll have to handle this." 

Facing the Enforcer droid, Ayeka put on her best Royal persona and walked bravely up to it. "Excuse me again," she said. 

The Enforcer stopped. "Yes, milady?" 

"Um, I would like you cease your attempts of catching Washu, please." 

"Grief!" exclaimed Ryoko. "Did you hear her? `Please don't arrest a known criminal.' Give me a break!" 

"At least she's trying to do something!" Sasami shouted back. 

Ayeka grit her teeth, barely holding back her anger. "Ignore her. Now then, as a member of the Royal House of Jurai, I am granting a pardon for Professor Washu. That should clear up any misunderstandings." 

The red sensor light of the Enforcer dimmed for a second and it scratched the side of its head apparently confused. 

"I am truly sorry, Lady Ayeka, but I must decline your command." 

"What!" raged Ayeka. "I am a member of the Royal House of Jurai. You can't not ignore my commands!" 

"If I were in the Galactium, yes that would be true. However; this backwater planet is not under Jurai authority, and therefore Galaxy Police edicts prevail over all other rules." 

"Why I never!" cried Ayeka. She reigned in her next words, looking over a shoulder to Mihoshi for verification of the Enforcers claim. 

"It's right," she said. "Galaxy Police edict 34589123 states that all underdeveloped or semi-conditional planets are to be held under Galaxy Police authority until admission into the Continuum." 

Damn, Earth would happen to be outside royal realms, thought Ayeka angrily. This situation would have to be approached in a different manner. She looked back to the droid, only to find it back in its search for Washu's whereabouts. 

"I know she went in here," the Enforcer said. "Ah, wait a second." 

Scanning the back of the closet, E603 placed its hands together. A small flash of blue energy appeared, then the wall wavered dissolving into an ether portal. "Ha! A feeble attempt to avoid the greatest Enforcer droid in the galactic arsenal!" 

"Yea! Go get'em Galaxy Police!" cried Mihoshi cheering the droid on. 

Sasami tugged her arm down. "Mihoshi, don't say things like that." 

"Yes!" added Ayeka suddenly up in the detective's face. "Whose side are you on anyway?" 

"Well . . . I am a police officer," Mihoshi answered meekly. 

Ayeka rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "You there, Enforcer Droid. Stop this at once, do you hear me, at once!" 

The Enforcer paused. It's head tipped slightly from side to side, then it hovered over and ran a quick scan up and down her body. "Hmm, you do not seem to be inflicted with anything. I am at a loss why a member of the Juraian household is harboring a criminal?" 

"We are not harboring any criminal. This is Lord Tenchi's house, and Washu is his guest. You have made a terrible mistake!" 

"Me?" replied the droid incredulously. "E603, the pride of the Enforcer Police force, make a, a, a mistake?" 

Ryoko drew in an audible gasp, visibly shuddering. "E- E- E603," she said. "The E603? Holy Smokes!" 

As fast as she could Ryoko sank down through the floor. 

"Ryoko, come back here!" shouted Ayeka. She stamped a foot angrily on the spot where Ryoko disappeared. "You coward! We need you and all you can do is run!" 

Mihoshi walked excitedly over to the Enforcer. "Ooh, can I get your autograph?" she asked holding out her notepad and a pen. Before E603 could take them, Ayeka jerked her away. 

"Can't you think of anything else besides collecting names!" she said. 

"But that's E603. I've always wanted to meet him. You know, maybe trade tips and stories, talk shop-" 

"Mihoshi!" 

Sasami tugged on Ayeka's sleeve. "Ayeka," she said pointing back to the Enforcer. It had returned to the closet, peering in through the open portal. 

"Professor Washu, I am a Galaxy Police Enforcer. Surrender yourself or face the consequences!" it announced into the void. There was no response. "You were warned!" The Enforcer dived through the opening. 

"Wait!" cried Sasami and Ayeka together. They charged after it, but the portal collapsed. 

"Ayeka, it won't open," Sasami said franticly pounding on the wall. "What do we do now?" 

Ayeka snapped her fingers. "The sauna. We can get to Washu's lab through there. Come on!" 

The sisters dashed for the stairs. Mihoshi started to follow, but an arm extended out of the wall, grabbing on to her shoulder. Ryoko pulled herself out, staring at the closet with a frown. 

"Mihoshi, get Kiyone over ASAP," she instructed her. 

"But what about Sasami and Ayeka?" 

"Let me worry about them and the others. You just get on that phone and call Kiyone. Tell her what's happened and to get her butt up here fast." 

Mihoshi nodded, running for the telephone. Ryoko shook her head. Taking a deep breath, she disappeared through the floor after the Enforcer. 

* * * * * 

"Tenchi!" cried Washu as she ran through her lab. Tenchi sat on the floor at the base of the Nullifier, wiping his hands clean while watching her approach. He and Ryo-Ohki heard the strange voice ordering Washu to surrender, wondering now what trouble was brewing. 

"What's going on, Washu?" he asked standing up. 

Washu came to a stop, running in place. She stared up at him fear clearly written in her eyes. 

"Wegottagowegottagowegottago!" she rambled, taking hurried glances back over her shoulder. 

"Meowrph?" wondered Ryo-Ohki. 

"Oh good, Ryo-Ohki. Once we get outside, you can convert and we can all leave this mudball before its too late." 

"Leave?" questioned Tenchi. "What's wrong, Washu. Does this have something to do with that voice I just heard a moment ago?" 

Washu kicked him hard in the shin. "Stupid! Of course this does. With my brains you shouldn't be asking questions like that!" 

Tenchi grimaced as he rubbed the pain from his leg. "Gee, you did not have to do that." 

"Look, there's no time for an explanation. Call up my computer and pop us out of here!" 

"Whose voice was that, Washu?" 

Angrily, Washu leaped up grabbing him by the collar. "Tenchi! We are in serious trouble here. I could be taken away at any moment if you don't teleport us outside!" 

"Really?" Tenchi arched a brow, thinking. "Hmm. Well if you leave, does that mean I can keep all of this?" 

"TENCHI!" 

A loud crash sounded from the outer room. There came a bright flash then on the upper level an ominous figure appeared from the haze. E603's red scanner played around the room finally locking down on Washu's forehead. 

"So, there you are criminal," said the Enforcer. It started walking down the steps. "Running will do you no good, escape is impossible." 

Washu ducked fearfully behind Tenchi. "Don't just stand there do something, Tenchi!" she cried. 

The droid reached the floor and Tenchi swallowed down his fear. "Uh, hi there," he said. 

"Good afternoon, primitive being," answered E603. It stopped, pointing a finger at him. "Step aside so I may arrest Professor Washu." 

Primitive Being thought Tenchi. He shook his head. "Ah, I think some mistake has been made here. Washu has not done anything wrong. At least not recently." 

E603 stepped back slightly. "Mistake! I, E603 never make mistakes. I am the top of the line Enforcer, ever studious in my duties. Mistake . . . unthinkable!" 

"Great, a droid with an ego," said Washu. 

"Silence, criminal!" 

"Hey let's knock off that criminal stuff," said Tenchi. "Washu is a guest in this house and my friend." 

The red sensor panned over to Tenchi's forehead. 

"So you are also harboring her?" 

"I'm not harboring. She lives here." 

The sensor panned back and forth between the two, finally resting on Washu again. "Very clever, Professor. Posing as an innocent scientist in a boarding home. Well your freedom has ended. I am placing you under arrest as per Galaxy Edicts." 

"What are you going to do to her?" asked Tenchi. 

"I will reseal her in an imprisoning crystal and deposit her in the bleakest quadrant I can find to serve out her remaining sentence," answered E603. 

"Noooo," wailed Washu. She gripped Tenchi's leg crying hard. "Tenchi don't let him do that to me! You don't know what it's like being petrified and unable to use your mind for years!" 

"Pleading with this lower lifeform will do no good. Now prepare for sentencing!" 

E603 took a step forwards only to have Tenchi interpose himself in his path. 

"I can't let you do that to Washu," he said, balling his fist. 

"I do not want to hurt you, inferior one." 

"Well you're going to have to, and you can knock off that inferior stuff pal. You'd be surprised at what I can do." 

E603 raised an arm, hand glowing a bright green. 

"Very well . . . I warned you!" 

"No, stop!" Ayeka suddenly cried out from behind them. 

E603 turned. That was what Washu was waiting for. She hopped up onto Tenchi's back. Much to his surprise and chagrin, she extended a hand calling up the portable computer console from ether space. By the time E603 turned back around, she had the controls set. 

"Bye," said Washu. She and Tenchi winked out of sight. 

The Enforcer let out a frustrated sound rounding on Ayeka and Sasami again. "Your majesty, with all due respects please refrain from interfering with my duties!" 

"I told you, you monster, Washu is not a criminal and-- ," 

"Bah!" cried E603. "I have no time to banter with you!" 

Activating its thrusters, the Enforcer droid shot up through the air back out the closet entrance. 

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Ayeka shouted after it. 

"It's not listening, Ayeka," Sasami said. She tugged urgently on her sleeve trying to get Ayeka's attention back on the current problem. "Come on, we've got to find Tenchi and Washu before it does!" 

"Ooo, I cannot believe Galaxy Police units can be so insolent. When father hears about this, he will have the whole lot reprogrammed!" 

"Later, we've got to go. Come on, Ryo-Ohki!" 

The cabbit hopped up into Sasami's arms, and they ran for the exit praying that they were not to late. 

* * * * * 

A lavish banquet was being held in honor of Detective First Class Kiyone, the auditorium filled with dignitaries from around the Galaxy. Up at the podium the Head of Galaxy Police made his speech in praise of Kiyone as the audience listened. 

"And not only has Detective First Class Kiyone displayed exceptional skill as a police officer, but she is the prime example of how all Galaxy Police officers should be." 

Kiyone, bedecked in her finest dress uniform, blushed smiling wide. This was a day she'd never dreamed would ever happen. Finally someone was recognizing her skills and intelligence, and with Mihoshi gone, there would be no stopping her rise up the chain. 

"So with great joy I present to you, Detective First Class Kiyone!" 

A loud round of applause rose up, cheers echoing across the room as Kiyone stepped up to the podium. She nodded her head, thanking them all, then the cheers died away. 

"Gosh, uh I really didn't expect such a reaction," she said drawing a laugh from the audience. "No, really. I am very honored by this award. Um, I must thank the Chief Inspector, the Head of Galaxy Police, and all those involved with this. As a Galaxy Police Offi--," 

Abruptly, a loud ring suddenly sounded out of nowhere. Kiyone, as well as the people around her, paused wondering what it meant. It stopped, and Kiyone smiled continuing with her speech. 

"As a police officer, I find myself duty bound to--," 

The ring sounded again, but this time the crowd acted as if they did not hear it. Kiyone frowned, a feeling of fear filling her. 

"I find myself duty bound to--," 

BBBBRRRRIIIINNNGGGG! 

"Stop it!" shouted Kiyone looking up to the ceiling. "Somebody find that sound and stop it!" 

Nobody moved, staring at her with emotionless expressions. 

"Don't you hear me!" 

BBBBRRRRIIINNNNGGGG! 

"Stop it, stop it . . . STOP IT!!!!!" 

Kiyone sat upright from her bed, chest heaving as she awoke from her dream. The phone next to the futon rang loudly and she hung her head in her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Oh I should have known. It was too good to be true," she muttered. The ring from the phone irked her, and she snatched the receiver from its cradle. 

"Let me guess. Mihoshi!" 

Mihoshi's cheery voice answered, Kiyone straining hard to keep from hanging up. 

"Mihoshi, I thought I told you not to mess with me today? . . . What, how did I know it was you? Who else would call to bug me! . . . Okay, okay, stop crying, I'm sorry. What do you want? Ah huh, ah huh. You're at Tenchi's, what else is new? . . . Ah- huh, . . . Ayeka is making lemonade and lunch. That could be dangerous. Yeah, an explosion . . . Washu and Tenchi. Anybody hurt? Hmm, just bruises, huh? Washu is you? Are you sure that explosion didn't rattle your brain, Mihoshi? Tenchi . . . brains, eh? Well he always was a--, Enforcer droid, E603. Wow a celebrity, did you get its--." 

Kiyone sprang from the bed holding the receiver before her in shock. 

"Enforcer Droid? E603! Here on Earth? Mihoshi, what the hell is E603 doing on Earth? Chasing Washu? Why? . . . Recommitting her, to what? . . . Imprisonment!" 

Kiyone began pacing around, running her hands through her hair moaning loudly to the sky. "Oh this my day off too. Why do things always happen when I let you out the house! Somebody please shoot me now!" 

She stopped, placing an angry scowl on her face. "Mihoshi, listen to me. Where is E603 now? . . . You don't know! . . . What was that? . . . E603 flying out the front door! Oh great, oh goodness I--, no I don't want to talk to him on the phone! Mihoshi shut up and listen! Keep everyone away from it, you understand me. I'm going to Yagami, get the hoversled and be over there as soon as I can. Don't try to do anything until I get there, okay? Good girl. Now stay away from . . . what? Set the VCR to record Moldiver. Okay I'll . . . GGGAAAAAHHHH!" 

Kiyone slammed down the receiver. "Oh that woman. How did I ever get paired up with her!" She drew in a few breaths to settle down. "Okay, one crisis at a time. Kiyone you can handle this." 

A glance down at the telephone brought the panic back. Kiyone let out a cry, scrambling to get dressed. 

* * * * * 

Out in the front yard E603 hovered in mid air, arms stretched out searching with every sensor it possessed for a trace of Washu. Sasami and Ayeka stared at it for a moment, then began a search of their own. 

"Tenchi!" called Ayeka as they ran around the back. 

"Ayeka, I don't think they would stay here on the grounds," said Sasami. 

"Where could have gone in such a short time then?" 

"They did teleport out. For all we know they could be in Yokohama." 

Ayeka shook her head. "Not in the condition Washu is in. No, they have to be here." 

The sisters slid to a stop outside the storage shed. As Ayeka called Tenchi's name again, Sasami set Ryo-Ohki down going to the door. She cracked it open and peered inside. 

"Tenchi?" she called nervously into the darkened room. 

Something grabbed Sasami by the shoulders, pulling her in. Ryo-Ohki yelped before a hand plucked the cabbit from the doorway. Ayeka turned. 

"Sasami?" she said peering inside. 

A hand clasped over her mouth and she was pulled inside. The door snapped shut casting the room into darkness. Ayeka's muffled cries sounded, then the dim light from Washu's portable computer allowed her to see Washu and Sasami's faces. Tenchi removed his hand as she settled, placing a finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet. They all crouched low at the center of the room, trying to figure out their next plan of action. 

"It won't take that droid long to find us," whispered Tenchi. 

"What can we do?" asked Sasami. 

"I'll tell you what we can do," answered Washu. "Now that we have Ryo-Ohki we can fly out of here before that thing even knows we're gone." 

"Wrong," said a voice out of the darkness behind Tenchi. Everyone jumped, startled by the appearance of Ryoko as she moved into the light. 

"Ryoko, scaring us like that," snapped Ayeka. 

Ryoko ignored her. "Taking Ryo-Ohki up would only get her killed." 

"By that thing?" asked Tenchi. 

"That `thing' is E603, the toughest Enforcer droid in the galaxy." 

"What's so special with this E603?" asked Tenchi. 

"E603 has a very bad rep amongst us pirate types. Hell, every criminal in the galaxy dreads hearing it is in the area." 

"What does that have to do with anything!" snarled Ayeka. "It's state of the art, Princess know-nothing! E603 single- handedly brought down the Korvou Pirates." 

Ayeka gasped with surprise. "The entire fleet? All of their planet holdings?" 

"Yes! Galaxy Police did a real good job on this Enforcer. It's specially enhanced with the latest armaments, technology, and other assorted gadgets. No one even comes close to all the arrest it's made." 

"Well it hasn't gotten you," Tenchi pointed out. 

"Because I stay well clear of its path. I maybe one of the most wanted, but I'm not stupid." 

"That still doesn't help our situation now!" said Washu. "How are we going to get rid of this Enforcer?" 

"We could always offer it another target," suggested Ayeka. Everyone went silent casting brief glances at Ryoko. She looked from face to face then frowned. 

"Hey, you aren't suggesting I--," 

"You are a wanted criminal, and the most expendable," said Ayeka. 

"Most expendable! Why you--," 

"This is no time for fighting!" shouted Washu. "Nobody is giving up on my account." 

A step outside made them all go silent. Tenchi shutdown the console and they all sat tense, awaiting something to happen. 

After a long moment, he let out a low breath. 

"I guess it's gone," he whispered low. 

The door slammed open, E603's silhouette filling the doorway. 

"So, I thought I heard voices in here," it said stepping in. "Prepare for sentencing, Washu!" 

The droid slammed closed the door shut behind it cutting out the cries from the group. A series of burst sounded and the entire shed began shaking as a furious fight broke out. Bright flashes of light could be seen from the lower part of the doorway, then Tenchi burst through the door holding Sasami protectively close to him as he rolled across the ground. Washu scampered out screaming as she did quickly followed by Ayeka. Tenchi told Sasami to run leaping to his feet. 

The burst of energy continued, Ryoko throwing blast after blast at the droid as she retreated. She kicked Ryo-Ohki into his arms. "Get out of here, Tenchi!" she yelled. 

Tenchi grimaced, but knew it was for the best. He turned and ran to join the others. 

"Die you bastard, die!" raged Ryoko increasing her barrage. A loud crack sounded and Ryoko grimaced, leaping aside. The entire front of the shed disintegrated in a puff of smoke and dust. E603 stepped out of the haze and looked down at her. 

"Oops, time for this girl to make a rapid retreat," Ryoko said, and in a flash she shot out across the yard. 

E603 registered Ryoko's signature. Its onboard computer matched her in its database, calling up the data. A wanted criminal, but the CPU placed a flashing green `MINOR' across her image. Some other time mused E603. Scanning the area again, it reacquired Washu's position and set out after her. 

Washu led the others in a mad dash across the front lawn grounds making for the steps leading up to the shrine. The sound of the Enforcer approaching added extra energy to their flight quickening the pace. It called out, "Stop, criminal. You cannot escape me! Resistance will only make your problems even worse!" 

"NO WAY!" cried Washu. 

"Very well!" 

E603 stopped and pointed a finger in her direction. With Ayeka and Tenchi blocking a clear shot at Washu, the droid fired a burst at their heels sending them tumbling across the grounds. It let out a synthetic laugh. 

"Futile in the face of greatness," it said moving towards them. 

Tenchi shook his head finding himself flat on his back. He looked over on his left to see Ayeka slowly pushing herself up. A deep dark glare set in her eyes, scaring him. 

"Uh, Ayeka?" 

"That is it," snarled Ayeka. "I have had enough!" 

She looked back over her shoulder at the approaching droid. "You have gone too far now, Mister E603. Azaka, Kamidake!" 

From the front gate two large cylinder shaped objects hovered across the lawn towards Ayeka. The princess's Guardians, Azaka and Kamidake resembled a matching set of wooden salt and pepper shakers, but both units were quite capable of protecting the two sisters as per their programming. 

[Excuse us,] said Azaka as they flashed past the Enforcer. Just short of Ayeka, they abruptly stopped dead in their tracks. Ayeka stood up wondering what was wrong with them. The Enforcer too stopped, surprised by this possibly new threat. Slowly they turned around. 

[No, it cannot be,] said Kamidake. 

[But it is. It's E603!] answered Azaka. 

Both units rushed up to the droid. 

[I don't believe this! The E603!] exclaimed Kamidake. [It is an honor and a privilege sir to have you here.] 

[We have heard all about your exploits fighting crime throughout the galaxy. Why, I even have a poster of you.] Azaka popped open a panel showing the Enforcer a holographic picture of him in a standard pose. 

E603's ego swelled. It cleared its voice synthesizers. "Ah, good to see fans even in this lower part of the quadrant," it said casually polishing its fingernails on its chest. 

Ayeka stood stunned, watching her Guardians coo at the Enforcers feet. "Azaka, Kamidake!" she shouted angrily. They spun around. 

[Yes, mistress?] answered Azaka. 

"Get your butts over here!" 

[Excuse us again, sir.] said Kamidake following its companion. 

The Princess began raving at them. "Why are you talking with that monster!" 

[E603 . . . a monster?] replied Kamidake. 

[I beg to differ with you, your majesty,] added Azaka. 

"Beg to differ? Ooh, I do not believe this. Take him out!" 

A pause passed between the two guardians. Azaka turned its red sensor towards Kamidake, lights flashing in confusion. Kamidake's blue light also winked rapidly, and then both guardians faced her again. 

[Um, mistress. I am afraid we cannot do that.] said Azaka. 

"WHAT?" 

[Yes, mistress. The Enforcer droid is an official law enforcement unit. Our programming prohibits us from interfering with them.] 

[Unless there is notification from higher sources that the unit is malfunctioning,] added Kamidake. 

"And I am not higher authority? I am a member of the Royal House of Jurai, damn it! You will obey my orders!" 

Ryoko, hovering above a prone Sasami looked down at the younger member of royalty. "Boy, is she a spoiled thing or what?" 

"Ayeka never did like anyone defying her word," replied Sasami. 

"Well there's a word for that, but your ears are still too tender for it." 

Back over at the two Guardians, Ayeka was literally up in their sensors, fuming with rage. 

"That monster attacked me and my sister. You are supposed to protect us, so do your job!" 

[But, mistress--] complained Kamidake, only to be cut off. 

"NOW!" roared Ayeka. 

The Guardians drew back. Fearing her wrath more than anything else, they turned to face E603 once more. 

[Uhm, sir,] began Azaka. [We, uh, heh heh, you might find this funny, but we have been instructed to, ah . . . how can I put this, stop you from your duties.] 

[It is nothing personal really,] added Kamidake. [But we are supposed to protect the misses. You can understand that, can't you?] 

E603 crossed its arms and shook its head. "I cannot believe that even Royal Guardians have been subverted by Washu's evil influence. (Sigh) Oh well, if I must, I will brush you aside too." 

Washu rose up from her hiding spot among the bushes. "Hey, who are you calling evil!" she shouted before Tenchi could clasp a hand over her mouth. 

"Silence, criminal! I will deal with you in a short second once I am done with these two." 

Ryoko ushered Sasami towards the steps clearing her from any potential injury as Ayeka retreated. Azaka and Kamidake suddenly separated, shooting off at top speed, trying to attack E603 from different directions. Gun ports opened, rapid burst of energy streaking out to engulf the Enforcer. They stopped, scanning for any remains. When the dust settled nothing remained but a smoldering crater. 

[We got him!] exclaimed Azaka. 

[Hmm, that is too bad. I was expecting better,] said Kamidake. 

"And I shall not disappoint you!" 

Both Guardians quickly locked sensors on the Enforcer hovering effortlessly a few feet away from them. It stretched out a hand and launched several globes of energy at them, but they quickly evaded the fire. 

Tenchi let out a low cry, stepping out into the open once more. "You've got to stop!" he cried out. "You're destroying my lawn!" 

"Worry about your silly neck and my brains, Masaki!" said Washu grabbing him by the back of the shirt. 

A resounding blast staggered them; Tenchi drawing back shocked by the fearful battle raging on the front lawn. Azaka, Kamidake, and E603 exchanged fire, streaking around the grounds trying to gain the upper hand. The two finally maneuvered E603 between them and they converged. 

The resulting crash and following battle startled them all. Even Ryoko had to admit this was the fiercest fight she'd ever seen. As sudden as it started, the air grew quiet. When the smoke cleared Azaka and Kamidake lay on their sides, sputtering and sparking. E603 stood victoriously over them running a final scan to ensure that they were no longer a threat. 

[s-s-s-sir,] Azaka's weak and distorted voice called up. 

"Yes?" 

[please . . . please don't mention this to the, the Guardians Association. It would be quite embarrassing.] 

"You put up a good fight, so I will honor your request." 

[th-th-thank you.] 

The lights went out on both Guardians. 

Ayeka let out a sad cry dropping to her knees. "My, my Guardians," she gasped. "Azaka, Kamidake!" 

"Both neutralized, princess," replied E603. It panned its sensor back on Washu. "Now I will take care of you!" 

"FREEZE!" a voice called out stopping the droid in its tracks. 

"What now!" shouted E603 rounding. 

Out of the sky a hoversled descended, Kiyone and Mihoshi in uniform hoping out. Kiyone stalked angrily over to the Enforcer, eyes narrowed. 

"Ah, good. Galaxy Police backup. I can use you here. Please be so kind as to escort the Princess and her entourage out of the way so I may conduct my duties." 

Kiyone looked the droid over with a vicious scowl. "What are you doing in my territory without notifying me?" she said. 

"What?" replied E603. 

"You heard me, buster!" She got right up into the Enforcers face, poking his chest while scolding him. "This is my beat, pal. I don't take too kindly to intruders stomping around unannounced!" 

"Yeah," added Mihoshi. "You could have come by and dropped off a few gifts, maybe some food and--," 

Kiyone stopped on her foot, sending Mihoshi hopping around in pain. 

"Now look, I don't care if you have three Legion of Bravery Medals, a Writ of Superior Performance, and The Galactic Police Order of Valor," 

"You forgot my Award for Cop of the Century." 

"Yeah, I got beat out by . . . ANYWAY! This is still my assignment and if anyone is to be arrested, then I'll do it!" 

"So go away," shouted Washu. "And let Kiyone arrest, hey whose side are you on!" 

Idiots, muttered Kiyone, must surround me. 

The red sensor of E603 winked several times. "Let me see if I understand you, uh--," 

"Detective First Class Kiyone." 

"Detective Kiyone. You are saying that Washu, a known criminal, has been harboring on the planet with your full knowledge?" 

"She is not a criminal," answered Kiyone. 

E603 made a slight start, glancing between the two detectives. It paused head cocked to one side, then turned walking away with a hand to its chin in deep thought. Spirits started to rise amongst the beleaguered group hoping that Kiyone's authority had made the droid come to terms. It suddenly stopped turning back around. 

"Oh, it is a sad day for Galaxy Police," E603 said with a sigh. 

"It is?" questioned Kiyone. 

"I'm afraid so. Tch, tch, tch, tch. It seems even detectives can be swayed by evil influences." 

"Now wait just one minute," shouted Kiyone. "We are loyal police officers!" 

"Yeah, just because we all go out and do things together like go to the beach, or, or, go to the movies, park or whatever doesn't mean we're evil. So there, humph!" added Mihoshi. 

Ryoko rolled her eyes back in utter disbelief. "Tenchi, Washu, Sasami, I think you guys had better start up the steps. This is going to turn ugly any second now." 

There was no argument from the trio as they dashed up the steps. Back over at the droid, Kiyone stared at her hapless partner, wondering if this droid would arrest her for murdering her partner. 

"You're just trying to make this difficult for me, aren't you, Mihoshi," she said. 

"You can count on me to help you, partner!" Mihoshi replied. Ignoring Mihoshi for the moment, Kiyone looked back to the droid. "Don't believe a word she says. As for Washu, she is under my custody see. So you can go back and report to headquarters that I've everything under control here." 

The steady beam of light fixed on her told Kiyone that the Enforcer droid was buying none of it. 

"As per Internal Affairs instruction 1257, I am placing you Detective Kiyone, and your partner--," 

"Detective First Class Mihoshi!" cried Mihoshi. 

E603 paused lost to the woman's unbridled sense of enthusiasm, glancing back at Kiyone. She shrugged unable to explain. 

"First Class Detective Mihoshi, under suspension and arrest pending further disciplinary action." 

"Oh, does that me we don't get to go to the next Galaxy Police Ball?" asked Mihoshi. 

Kiyone snatched her partner up by the collar. "No, you silly fool. We've just been relieved of duties and are about to be--." She stopped realizing what was about to happen next. E603 held both hands out, ready to ensnare the two women in a restraining field. 

"No wait, no wait, NO Wait!" cried Kiyone, but her pleas proved futile. 

E603's hands glowed a bright green, then a series of rings shot out towards them. Mihoshi and Kiyone cried out, but in a flash Ryoko swooped down through the air and pulled them out of harms way. Another series of burst hit E603 sending it tumbling across the grounds. 

Ayeka, surrounded by her power aura, called out, "Destroy my Guardians will you. Take this!" Several more burst knocked the Enforcer droid through the surrounding wall. 

Ryoko set the two detectives down at the foot of the steps. 

"You better go join Tenchi," she said. "I think you're both out gunned here." 

Kiyone drew in a deep breath thankful to the pirate. "You can't stop him, Ryoko. I don't care how much power you and Ayeka have, you can't stop him." 

Ryoko rose up over them. "Tell me something I don't know," she said. In a flash, she shot off to assist Ayeka. 

* * * * * 

Half way up the steps to the shrine Tenchi suddenly called a stop. He went over to a nearby outcrop overlooking his home observing the battle below. It was not going very well for the two women desperately fighting to cover their flight. Tenchi knew he couldn't leave them behind. His mind began developing a plan, and with Washu's advanced intelligence at his disposal, he quickly came up with one. Calling up the portable computer console, Tenchi began working at the keyboard. 

"Tenchi, what are you doing?" asked Washu. 

"Helping the girls," he answered. 

"Helping them. From up here?" 

He cut her a quick glance. "I cannot go back down there now can I?" he said. 

Washu sighed, hoping that whatever Tenchi was about to do would be enough to stop the Enforcer. Sasami rushed up, Ryo- Ohki in her arms, looking fearfully back down the hill. Her worry for Ayeka and Ryoko increased as E603 pummeled them with blaster fire. 

"Tenchi, you've got to do something!" she cried. 

Tenchi peered up briefly over the screen. "I'm think I'm just about done, Sasami," he said. 

Kiyone and Mihoshi scampered up. They collapsed on the steps exhausted. 

"Uh, uh, oooh, Mihoshi we've simply have got to get back to the gym," said Kiyone. 

"I-I-I thought that was fun. Can we do it again, pleeeeese?" replied Mihoshi. 

Kiyone let out a frustrated growl amazed by Mihoshi's short sightedness. She looked over at the others. "What's he doing?" she asked Washu. 

"I'm not sure yet, but with my genius this should prove to be interesting." 

Tenchi clapped his hands together, a gleam of intense excitement in his eyes. "There, that should do it!" he said. Out of ether space, a black colored pair of electromacronoculars appeared before Sasami. "Take that Sasami and turn it on." 

Sasami tapped a button and the macros hummed into life. "N'kay, but why do I need this?" 

"Trust me. Now, look down at that Enforcer Droid. You should see a light-blue crosshair come into view. Center it on the droid." 

Sasami panned the macros around until she caught E603 in her sights. It was moving fast, making it difficult for her to keep the sights on target. Finally E603 stopped, standing a few feet away from Ryoko and Ayeka. They both lay at the foot of the steps staring fearfully up at the Enforcer. 

"I've got him!" she said. "What now?" 

Tenchi smiled. "Watch," he replied. 

At the steps, Ryoko and Ayeka huddled close together, helpless before E603's feet. They waited for its next action, hoping that there would not be too much pain involved. Ayeka chanced a glance down at her attire, noting the bedraggled appearance. 

"Ah, just look at me!" she cried. "I am a mess. You, you monster! You will pay for all the cleaning charges!" 

"Hell of a time to worry about appearances, Ayeka," said Ryoko, frowning at her. "Don't think we'll have to worry too much about that in a moment." 

"Shut up! As a representative of the Royal Family, I must present myself in the finest condition no matter what situation I am--," 

"ENOUGH!" roared E603. This must have something to do with the thin Ozone layer of this planet, he thought. "Your majesty, please forgive me, but I must restrain you and your minor criminal friend so that I may complete my mission." 

Ryoko perked at the reference of her status. "Minor! Since when did I drop in the standings?" 

"Why are you worried about your standings; and if you want to arrest her, you may do so at anytime." 

"Yeah arrest me so . . . traitor." 

E603 shuddered angrily, placing a hand to his face. Recomposing its programming, the Enforcer extended its hands, rings of glowing energy forming ready to ensnare the two women. They screamed and ducked their heads. 

WAPOOM! 

A small black void briefly formed at E603's chest, imploding with a powerful blast launching the droid across the grounds. Ayeka and Ryoko watched in amazement as it landed, bouncing several times before coming to a stop. 

"Wow, a three point landing," said Ryoko. 

"What in the sam hell was that?" exclaimed Ayeka. Ryoko's surprised gaze on her quickly made the princess correct herself. "I mean, what was that?" 

Up at the overlook, all eyes watch cheerfully as the droid remained inert on the ground. 

"We got it!" cried Tenchi, victory fans snapping open in his up-stretched hands. Everyone cheered, until one of the droids arms jerked. 

"Oh Tenchi. Tenchi!" said Washu. 

"Not to worry, Washu. My new invention will handle it," he replied. 

"What is this thing?" Kiyone asked. 

"A Matter Dimensional Distorter. Basically, nothing more than a black-hole generator that effects limited areas." 

"Golly. What that could do if you could put more power to it," said Mihoshi. 

"Yes, I know," replied Tenchi, chuckling menacingly. "If the lab was not damaged I could probably put this E603 away for good." 

"Yeah, um that is quite amazing," Kiyone added. 

"It was nothing. After all, I am a genius." 

Glomp! 

Washu held Tenchi's head in a tight armlock, pulling on his hair. "They are my brains, thief!" she cried increasing the pressure. "I want my brains back. Do you hear me, I want them back!" 

"Washu, stop. We haven't got time to play!" shouted Sasami. "The Enforcer Droid, it's getting up!" 

True enough, E603 was pulling itself up from the ground. Ryoko flew up carrying Ayeka in her arms. 

"You see why it's the toughest droid around," she said setting the princess down. "Nothing stops them. You better go back on that diet, Ayeka." 

"Why I never!" 

"Okay, let worry about this droid first, Ayeka's hips later," said Washu. 

Hopping down from Tenchi's shoulders, she went over and took the macros from Sasami. 

"Oh, I wanted to shoot him again," she complained. 

"You can't hog all the fun," replied Washu. Taking a fix on E603, Washu let out a devious laugh. "Try to imprison me. Take this!" 

Another implosion sent E603 through the air, landing at the side of the house. It scrambled around the corner. 

"Hmm, hiding eh? Well I guess I'm going to have to level the house. Sorry Tenchi." 

"NO, not again!" cried Tenchi. 

Kiyone's hand forced the macros down. "Let's not, okay," she said. 

"Oh, all right, but just this once." 

Mihoshi called out an alarm. "There he is," she yelled pointing towards the carrot fields. E603 staggered around aimlessly, holding its head while trying to regain control of its senses. Washu drew a bead. 

"Oh gosh, not the crops," moaned Tenchi. 

It was too late, the blast picking up E603 and a good majority of the carrots, scattering them to the four winds. Ryo- Ohki meowed, crying into Sasami's chest. 

"Tenchi, I've got to have one of those," said Ryoko hovering over to him. "What havoc I could cause." 

"Still thinking like a pirate. Ryoko you have completely lost track of your mind," snapped Ayeka. 

"Girls gotta have some fun." 

Ayeka shook her head. 

* * * * * 

E603 lay crumpled into the trunk of a thick tree, cycling and recycling its programs, recovering from the attacks. This complicated matter, it thought analyzing the situation. Somehow, these primitives have managed to create a sort of distortion field effectively hampering any progress on this case. A new approach needed to be taken if success was to be achieved. 

Finally, all systems realigned, E603 making a quick scan of the surrounding area. It located the fugitives up on the side of the hill no doubt preparing for their next strike. Zooming in it spotted Washu observing it through a set of macronoculars. That must be how she was gaining her coordinates. Inferior, that quickly brought a plan to mind. Mess with me, thought E603 standing up. Well, two can play at this game. 

* * * * * 

"Aw, let me shoot one, Washu!" Ryoko begged groping for the macros. 

"Will you stop! My life is at stake here." 

"Just one, please!" 

Washu smirked up at her. "Alright, one shot," she said handing the macros to her. 

Ryoko pulled them up, searching excitedly for the Enforcer droid. She located it standing next to a tree and centered her sights. "Ho, ho, are you going to pay for . . . what the?" 

E603 shot across the grounds at blinding speed, making random turns while working its way towards them. Ryoko tried her best to keep the sights on it to no avail. 

"Didn't think about this did you, genius," mocked Washu jerking a thumb at the droid. 

Tenchi's brows furrowed together. "Smart, very smart," he said. 

"What do I do?" cried Ryoko. 

"Bracket it," suggested Kiyone. "Try to lead your target. Maybe it will run into one of your shots." 

Ryoko did as suggested, detonating burst after burst in front of E603's path, but it avoid all attempts of interception. 

"You're missing!" shouted Ayeka. 

"This is not easy, princess!" Ryoko growled back. "I'm doing the best I can!" 

"It's getting closer!" said Sasami. 

"Any worthwhile suggestions?" Washu asked them. 

"I have one," answered Tenchi. He sent the computer console away, turning towards them with a calm expression on his face. "RUN!" he cried dashing up the steps. 

Desperate cries filled the air as Tenchi and the girls ran pell-mell up the steps towards the shrine where Tenchi's grandfather Yosho lived. The elderly priest stood out in the courtyard sweeping away the leaves when Ryoko burst over the top towards him. He stopped, arching a brow wondering what happened now. 

"Grandpa, grandpa we're in some big trouble!" Ryoko frantically said. "We need a place to hide for say oh, fifty years minimum!" 

Yosho let out a hum, adjusting the wireframe glasses set on his face. "I heard what I thought was thunder and expected rain. Obviously I was mistaken," he said. 

"You just don't know the half of it!" 

Several beams of energy cut over the edge of the hill, then Tenchi and the others boiled over the crest. 

"Grandfather!" cried Tenchi. "Help!" 

Before he could say anymore, a resounding explosion caught them from behind. Ryoko ducked out of the way as Tenchi pitched into Yosho, both men tumbling to the ground. The dust settled exposing E603 standing at the edge looking around for his intended target. 

Washu let out a murmur, rubbing the side of her head as she came too. Suddenly, three bands of energy wrapped around her effectively restraining her arms and legs. She struggled, looking back at the droid. 

"No, no, let me go. Somebody help me!" 

From the bushes to the right of the Enforcer, Kiyone and Mihoshi appeared with pistols drawn. 

"Get away from her!" shouted Kiyone. 

"Uh, Kiyone. You really think we should be doing this?" asked Mihoshi. "I mean we are detectives, right?" 

"Don't ask difficult questions, Mihoshi. You want to see Washu sent away?" 

"No." 

"Then keep him covered!" 

E603's red sensor panned over to them. In the wink of an eye, it fired several rings at them. Kiyone managed to snap off one shot before she and Mihoshi were ensnared, falling to the ground. 

"Augh! Mihoshi get off me!" she shouted up at her partner lying face to face with her. 

"I can't, Kiyone. Something's keeping me from moving." "Oh you idiot!" 

"It's not so bad. At least we're together. Now we can talk all day and discuss things like guys, and food, and--," 

"This is torture!" 

E603 laughed, returning its attention back to Washu. A blast of energy from the left brought it around to face Ayeka. 

"Stop it, you thing! Washu has done nothing wrong to-- ." 

Again, the rings shot out carrying Ayeka through the air binding her tightly against a tree. She struggled violently against the restraints. 

"How dare you assault me like this! Ooooh!" 

Ryoko stood up out of the bushed, laughing at her. "Hey, good shot E60-- OOMPH!" 

Ryoko slammed up against a tree tightly bound by the energy rings. "OW that hurt!" she cried. "I was giving you a compliment!" 

"You are so stupid, Ryoko," commented Ayeka. 

With most of the major threats out of the way, E603 faced the remaining four standing across the courtyard. Tenchi pursed his lips tightly together, wondering how he was going to stop this super-cop. Yosho called from behind, tossing a training sword to him. He was not sure that this would do the trick, but there was no way he was about to let Washu be imprisoned, despite the fact that would guarantee his keeping her genius. 

Sasami moved up beside him and Ryo-Ohki hopped to the ground. They looked up at him ready to help then Yosho moved up on the other side, weapon in hand. 

"Are you ready, Tenchi?" he asked. 

Tenchi looked between them again then gave a sharp nod charging forwards. The Enforce never even flinched. It placed both thumbs and forefingers together forming a box and centered them inside. 

A few steps away, out of thin air a cube of energy formed catching them all in its center. Movement suddenly became difficult, and Tenchi found himself held in mid stride unable to do anymore. He could hear Yosho, Sasami, and Ryo-Ohki straining behind him. 

"Ten-chi!" Sasami uttered. 

Tenchi knew it was useless, glaring angrily at E603. Dusting its hands, E603 let out a sigh quite pleased with his work. "Let's see, the traitors have been subdued, all other forms of interference have been neutralized. I believe court can now be held." 

Crossing its legs, E603 hovered in midair. It reached behind its back, pulling out a magistrate's cap and put it on. Washu wailed loudly as she was lifted upright. 

E603 clapped its hands three times together, announcing that court is now in session. The red sensor centered on Washu. "Professor Washu, you have been . . . will you please stop your sniveling!" 

Washu stopped crying, whimpering lightly as the Enforcer continued. 

"Professor Washu, you have been found guilty of endangering the galaxy, terrorism, and creating potentially destructive weapons of an unethical proportion," 

"Guilty already?" shouted Ryoko. "She didn't even get a trial!" 

"I want a lawyer!" cried Washu. 

"Silence! You had had your trial milleniums ago. This is just a formality before recommitting you to serve out the rest of your sentence." 

"Isn't-there-a-statute-of-limitations?" Tenchi managed to say. 

"In Washu's case, no. Her crimes are too severe to ignore no matter how much time elapses." 

"Noooo," wailed Washu again. "This isn't fair. How did you find me anyway?" 

"I detected your aura while passing through this backwater system. Now stop interrupting me!" 

Aura? thought Tenchi. Could the droid mean that it picked up Washu's energy when the Nullifier malfunctioned? Hmm, that means that it doesn't know she's lost her powers. This might be the advantage I'm looking for. 

E603 continued to read off Washu's sentencing. "And in addition to the three hundred and fifty millenium left, for resisting arrest, and attempted assault, I am leveling one hundred extra millenium to the sentence." 

"One H-hundred more! AAAAAAHHHHH!" 

"That is not fair!" exclaimed Ayeka. "Washu is innocent!" 

"Hardly madam," replied E603. It uncrossed its legs, stepping down in front of her. "And now I will begin encapsulation." 

"No! I don't want to be encased in crystal!" cried Washu. 

"Ah, I can accommodate you," said the Enforcer. A holopanel appeared off to the side. "This is the latest line of imprisonment minerals available. We at Galaxy Police may be hard- lined, but we do have compassion. You could say a kinder, gentler police force. Now you have several choices, Onyx, Black Marble, and different levels of Iron/Cobalt combinations. I highly recommend the Diamond model. After your sentence, you won't have to worry about finances for a while." "I don't want to be encased, period!" 

"I see. Okay, basic Silicate it is." 

Kneeling, E603 placed both hands at Washu's feet. A bright white glow appeared, then a clear crystal base formed, rising as the droid started moving slowly up. 

"OOOHHHH, somebody help me!" she cried. 

"Ten-chi . . . do-some-thing!" Sasami pleaded to him. 

Tenchi drew in a breath. "Es-cuse-me!" he called out. 

"Not now, son. I'm busy," replied the Enforcer. 

"Uh, you-might-want-to-hear-what-I-have-to-say." 

The crystal capsule was at Washu's hips. "And why is that?" asked E603 without pause. 

"I-think-you've-made-a-mistake," answered Tenchi. 

That made the droid pause. "Nonsense!" it shouted. "I, E603 never make mistakes!" 

"Well-you-have!" 

The Enforcer glared at him. "Unthinkable," it said continuing its work. 

Tenchi knew that time was running out fast for Washu. The crystal was at mid torso now, rapidly inching up. "Look . . . I-can-prove-you-have-the-wrong-person!" he said. 

"I have the right person," declared E603. 

"Okay,-but-I-wouldn't-want-to-be-in-your-shoes-when- Galaxy- Police-Headquarters-finds-out-you've-incarcerated-an- innocent- person." 

The crystal stopped at Washu's shoulders; E603 looking at Tenchi. It thought then walked around, standing in front of him. E603 hummed, glancing briefly back at Washu. Tenchi suddenly found himself phased out of the cube. He gasped fighting back the pain, then several rings of energy pinned his limbs together. 

"In case you try anything stupid," said E603. "I'll give you thirty seconds to prove your lie, primitive." 

"Gee, thirty seconds," Tenchi sarcastically replied. 

"Your time is running." 

"Okay. You have stated that you picked up Washu's aura. Am I correct on this?" 

"Yes." 

"Ah-huh. What if I told you that the aura you picked up was not hers. That it was mine?" 

"Impossible!" declared E603. "You primitives have at least two more centuries before reaching anything of substantial quality." 

"Right. So by your own sensors, that aura can be nobody else but Washu's?" 

"Absolutely!" 

Tenchi chuckled. "Why don't you test your theory on me," he said. 

"Useless. Utterly useless." 

"What's wrong? Scared of what you might find?" 

E603 tensed. "Fear does not exist in my circuitry." 

"I'm waiting." 

The Enforcer took up the challenge. Placing a hand at the side of Tenchi's head, E603 began scanning his brain patterns. "This is a waste of my time. I know that you--," 

The droids red sensor grew bright. "No," muttered E603 low. It placed its other hand at the side of Tenchi's head repeating the scan. A startled cry emitted form the Enforcer, the first time anyone had ever seen a mechanoid react so. 

"This can't be!" cried E603. 

"Hmm, sounds like my lie is becoming a truth after all, eh?" 

E603 shook its head. Rush back over to Washu, it ran the same scan on her. Its hand drew back as if she was hot. "NO!" it cried again returning to Tenchi. 

"There has to be some error!" 

"Yep, and it looks like you made it!" Ryoko said. 

The Enforcer stared at them. It paused, running a quick internal diagnostic scan of its programs, turning up nothing out of the ordinary. In total electronic exasperation, E603 slumped to its knees. 

"So, do you believe me now?" asked Tenchi. 

E603 shook its head. "A mistake," it said. 

"What, I'm sorry I could not hear you." 

Confusion ran amok through E603's memory cores. It tried one last scan on Tenchi. 

"See--," he said. 

Miniature A appeared over one shoulder. "Brains," it said. 

The droid shot over to Washu, running the same scan. Miniature B rose up over her shoulder. 

"No brains!" it said. 

Washu laughed at the droid. When it turned away, she tipped her head sharply to the side knocking B from her shoulder. 

"So let me put this all in retrospect," said Tenchi. "You've attacked an innocent person, several innocent bystanders, destroyed private property, and made false accusations." 

"Not to mention attacked two members of the Royal Jurai family," added Ayeka. "Your career is ruined, you monster! My father will see to it that you are doing nothing more than sweeping streets!" 

E603 sat down on the edge of the crest dejected. "But she matches her likeness perfectly," it said. 

"I've seen more than one Ryoko too," said Tenchi. 

Electronic images of disaster unfolded before E603's sensors. Failure, it thought unable to accept the fact. "I- I-I have made a mistake!" it cried up to the sky. 

"Oh, don't feel so bad," said Ayeka. "If you want to make an arrest, you can have Ryoko." 

"Yeah, that should make things, shut up over there!" snapped Ryoko. Ayeka laughed maniacally. 

"If you want to correct things, you can start by repairing the damages you've caused," suggested Tenchi. 

The droid leaped to its feet. "Yes, of course. Anything you want, my good sir!" 

"And an apology would be nice," Kiyone said. 

"Of course, of course. Forgive me for intruding in your jurisdiction!" 

"I want it in writing," said Mihoshi. 

Kiyone butted her forehead. "Will you shut up!" 

"Yes, yes, I will do that too!" 

"Then you better get started. There is a lot of repairs to do," Ayeka instructed the droid. 

"At once, mistress!" 

The droid shot off down the hill, leaving them alone. Tenchi let out a relieved sigh. 

"Boy I thought that would not work for a minute there," he said. 

Washu jerked the unfinished crystal around, grunting loudly from her exertions. "You saved my life, Tenchi," she said. "Thank you." 

"Its not gone yet," he replied. "When I see it climbing up out of Earth's atmosphere, then I'll accept thanks." 

"You were brilliant, Tenchi," said Ryoko. "That's why I love you so much!" 

"Keep your lurid intentions to yourself, Ryoko," said Ayeka. "Lord Tenchi has always been brilliant." 

"There-is-one-thing-he-could-have-done-that-would-have- even- been-more-brilliant," Yosho said. 

"What's that, grandpa?" 

"You-could-have-told-that-thing-to-release-us!" 

Tenchi realized his mistake too late. 

"E603!" he called out desperately, the rest of the group joining in. 

* * * * * 

The final layer of mortar was spread along the top of the wall, E603 quickly setting the bricks in place. This was the last of the repairs, and everyone was eager to see the Enforcer off. A sharp crack from the whip in Ayeka's hand increased its efforts. 

"And I want it perfectly done," she said. "No gaps or flaws at all!" 

"Yes, milady!" replied E603. 

Behind them, the rest of the group gathered up the carrots scattered around the grounds. Tenchi paused to gaze sadly out over his fields, wishing there were some way to remove the large crater at the center. A tug on his arm brought him around. 

"So what are we going to do about my problem?" asked Washu. 

"Your problem?" 

"Yeah, the brain problem," she replied careful not to say it too loud. 

"Oh, that. That's an easy fix," he answered. 

"Easy?" 

Tenchi nodded. "Remember the times when you came in contact with me, how you could do all the things you normally could do?" 

"Yeah." Washu hesitated; then it came to her. "Yeah, I remember now!" 

"Well, with my genius, I figured that--," 

"Whose genius?" 

"Uh, your genius?" 

"And don't you forget it. My genius, got it?" 

"Oh okay. My genius." 

"That's better." She suddenly smirked. "Funny, very funny." 

Tenchi laughed, continuing with his explanation. "I figure some how I've been turned into some sort of living capacitor." 

"And you're waiting for a discharge." 

"Correct." 

"Hmm," sounded Washu. "So if I touch you like this--," 

The sensor light of E603 whipped sharply around. Tenchi and Washu quickly separated. Another sharp crack of the whip sparked off its back. 

"Who told you to stop work!" shouted Ayeka. 

Tenchi and Washu let out relieved sighs. "That was close," he said. 

"We'll have to continue this once that thing is gone," said Washu. 

Soon the last brick was set, and E603 stepped back admiring its work. 

"There, milady. All damages have been repaired as promised," it said. 

Ayeka inspected the work. Satisfied, she nodded approvingly. "Good job. Now you may go." 

"At once, milady. Please accept my humblest apologies, and I will be sure to inform all future Mark VI Enforcers about your husbands amazing ability." 

Ryoko appeared through the wall. "Husband! Is that what she told you Tenchi was?" 

Ayeka placed a friendly arm around the droids arm, leading it away. "Don't pay any attention to her," she said. "Now you be a good monster and forget about this unfortunate occurrence, and I will not inform my father about what has happened here. Agreed?" 

"Yes, you majesty." 

"Hey, hey, wait a minute. What's this scheming princess been telling you?" questioned Ryoko following hotly along behind them. 

"Never you mind, Ryoko. Mister E603 has been briefed on what to say." 

"Yeah, I'll bet!" 

The rest of the group gathered around to see E603 off. It went around personally apologizing to everyone. 

"Forgive me, Lord Tenchi. I was premature in my task." "That's okay. You're a hell of a cop, E603. The Galaxy Police has got nobody better." 

Kiyone cleared her throat loudly. 

"I mean, as Enforcers go," Tenchi quickly added. 

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi. As for you Detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi, A thousand pardons. I should have check with you. I didn't think Galaxy Police Officers would turn on their kind." 

"That's a good idea, E603," said Kiyone. 

Mihoshi held out her notepad. "Can I still get your autograph?" she asked. E603 signed its name and Mihoshi showed it excitedly to Kiyone. "If you're in the area drop by anytime, we'll be glad to see you again." 

Kiyone placed a hand to her face, letting out a low sigh. The Enforcer looked down at Sasami. 

"My apologies, mistress," he said kissing her hand. 

Sasami blushed. "It's okay. Really was kind'a fun in a way," she said. 

Looking at Ryoko, the Enforcer paused tapping a finger on its chin. "I don't know about you yet," it said. "But I will look into it." 

"Apology accepted," Ryoko replied. 

Washu and Yosho stood at the end waiting for the Enforcer. It shook Yosho's hand. "I repaired the courtyard, sir. It is as good as new." 

"And nicely done. Thank you." 

Gazing down at Washu, E603 shook his head. "And you even have Washu's name. Strange." 

"Heh, heh. I've seen stranger things. Just call it a paradox." 

"I shall indeed. Well I must be going." 

"So long," everybody called as E603 walked out into the center of the yard. For a moment, it looked at the crater in Tenchi's carrot field. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to fill that, Lord Tenchi?" it asked. 

"That's alright. I've needed to get fresh topsoil down anyway," he answered it. 

"Besides," interjected Mihoshi. "It probably would take you another day to fill it, and that would delay Tenchi from restoring Washu's-MMMRPPHH!" 

"My look at the time!" exclaimed Ayeka as Ryoko, Kiyone, and Sasami gang-piled on Mihoshi. "We surely don't want you late for your next assignment, E603." 

"Uh, yes you are right, milady." E603 rose in the air. Casting Washu one last look, it turned and shot away up into the evening sky. Relief passed though them all. 

"Well it's gone," said Washu. 

Kiyone jerked Mihoshi up from the ground. "No thanks to you!" she shouted at her. 

"It was such a nice person once you got to know it," giggled Mihoshi. Kiyone rolled her eyes to the sky. 

"Now that the roving Terminator is gone we can figure out how to restore Washu's intelligence." Ryoko said. 

"All ready taken care of," answered Washu. 

An audible click sounded one end of Mihoshi's handcuffs snapping around Tenchi's wrist. Washu clipped the other cuff around hers, then took hold of his hand. 

"Washu, what are you doing to Lord Tenchi!" raged Ayeka. 

"The only way I can get my brains back is if Tenchi and I maintain continuous contact." 

"How do I get some of this action?" asked Ryoko. 

"You don't, so back off!" 

"Say, Washu. Think you have enough to spare for you- know- who?" Kiyone said nodding to her dizzy partner. 

"Not an ounce. You want something that dangerous to be even more dangerous?" 

Kiyone imagined what kind of person Mihoshi could become, shuddering at the notion. 

"But, but how long will you two be together?" asked Ayeka. "I figure around two to three days," answered Tenchi. 

"Two to three days!" Ryoko and Ayeka cried in unison. 

"Yep, so we'll be taking breakfast in bed and--," 

"Not on your life!" shouted Ayeka. "I plan to be with you every waking hour of the day." 

"That makes two of us," added Ryoko. "Don't be getting your demented twenty-thousand year old hopes up." 

"I wasn't planning anything," Washu said innocently glancing up at Tenchi. He swallowed the lump that abruptly formed in his throat. 

"Speaking of food, I'm hungry," said Sasami. Ryo-Ohki agreed mewing loudly. 

"Ah, then we're in luck," said Ayeka. "Since I was preparing lunch, I guess I'll have to make it dinner now. I know, why don't you all have some of the lemonade I made while I prepare the food." 

"Why don't we just pass a bottle of hemlock around. Should be just about the same thing," commented Ryoko. 

"That's not fair, Ryoko," Tenchi said before Ayeka could unload on her. "I've been craving Lemonade all day. This ought to be good." 

That made Ayeka's face brighten. "Oh excellent, Tenchi! Come along everyone. I left it cooking on the stove, so it should be just about done." 

Ayeka trundled off, leaving Tenchi standing in a stunned silence. He waited until she went inside, then turned to the doubting looks of the others. 

"McDonalds?" he said. 

"We're there," replied Kiyone. 

FIN 


End file.
